Un nouveau pays pour un nouveau départ
by MauAndMath
Summary: Bella emménage en Floride, chez son cousin, Emmett. Elle intègre l'internat de la ville. C'est là que tout commencera : Une fiction riche en Humour, larmes, romance, déception...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

- Dans quelques instant, l'avion en provenance de Paris atterrira sur la piste de l'aéroport de Jacksonville. Veuillez remettre vos ceintures, fit l'hôtesse.

Et voilà, plus quelques instant et ma vie pendra un autre envole. Cela fait maintenant six ans que je n'y suis pas retourné, six ans que je n'ai pas revue ma famille paternel. Je suis heureuse de les retrouver même si c'est dans un concours de circonstance Funeste.

Car il y a de cela un moi mes parents disparaissaient au cour d'un accident de voiture alors qu'il revenait de leur diner au restaurant qu'ils faisaient chaque année pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage. Je n'avais eu alors que pour seul foyer la maison de mon oncle et ma tante.

Eléazar et Carmen Swan , le premier étant le frère de mon père.

Avec quelques amis de mes parents, j'avais organisé leurs funérailles. Quelque chose de simple, quelque chose à leur image. Il avait fallu vendre leur cabinet dentaire, avec l'argent obtenue et celui de l'héritage j'aurais très bien pu être indépendante mais la loi Françaises l'interdisant j'avais eu seuls choix, le foyer ou le pays natal de mon paternel.

Quitter Paris n'avais rien de très difficile pour moi, plus rien ne m'y attachait, plus rien ne m'y retenait. Je n'y avais plus aucune famille et étant une asociale je n'avais pas d'amis. Mais nouvelle vie, disait nouvelles résolutions, c'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de changer et d'aller vers les gens.

L'avion entama sa descente et je regardai à travers le hublot, A l'inverse de Paris, en novembre, la Floride était ensoleillé et les températures dépassaient les 20°C, le soleil voilà quelques chose qui allait me plaire.

Je sortis rapidement soufflant de soulagement, je n'aurai pas supporté quelques minutes de plus le voisin malodorant et bavard que j'avais eu.

J'entrai dans l'aéroport bondé, et partis pour récupérer mes valises. Devant le tapis-roulant se trouvait un couple que j'aurai pu reconnaitre entre mille.

L'homme était de grande taille, avait une chevelure brune de même couleur que ses yeux. Sa silhouette mince et bronzée rappelait celle de sa femme.

Elle était aussi brune, mais de petite taille et avait de grand yeux bleus. Eleazar et Carmen semblaient eux aussi, m'avoir reconnu leur mine devint réjouit :

- Bella ! cria Carmen en me prenant dans ses bras.

L'accueil chaleureux me fit plaisir, ils combleraient le vide affectif qui c'était installé depuis leurs décès.

J'attrapais mes bagages que Eleazar s'empressa de m'ôter des mains.

Nous partîmes vers la voiture, une Mercedes noir. Le trajet débuta en silence, jusqu'à ce que Carmen le brise

- Le voyage s'est-il bien passé ?

- Oui.

- Pas trop dur de quitter la France ? Demanda Eleazar

-Non.

- Nous avons reçu tes affaires hier ! Ajouta Carmen.

- D'accord.

Voyant que la discussion ne démarrait pas, ils abandonnèrent quelques peu peiné.

Je devais me faire accepter, et aussi accepter cette nouvelle vie. Je laissais de côté ma retenue et tentais de paraitre plus chaleureuse :

- Il fait toujours aussi beau, ici ?

- Oui malgré les orages très violents qu'il peut y avoir, répondit Carmen.

- Où est Emmett ?

- Il est chez sa petite-amie. Une jeune fille très charmante, malgré sa froideur apparente

- Qui est-elle ?

- Rosalie Hale.

- Je suis pressé de la rencontrer, dis-je avec un entrain forcé

Nous arrivâmes très rapidement à ma nouvelle maison. C'était une demeure typique des États-Unis comme on en voyait souvent dans les séries Américaine.

Nous entrâmes, la décoration était belle et simple, rien d'extravagant, tout ce qui me correspond.

Eleazar monta mes valises à l'étage, et moi, je suivis Carmen qui me montra ma nouvelle chambre.

Je tombais immédiatement sous le charme de ma nouvelle antre,les mur était peint en chocolat et beige et le reste de la décoration s'harmonisait parfaitement avec les ton de la chambre. . Il y avait un grand lit baldaquin entouré de vaporeux drapé et surmonté d'une tête de lit blanche qui me faisait penser à celle du 18em siècle, pleine d'arabesque.

Tout le reste du mobilier était d'un écru laqué du bureau, en passant par la commode.

S'étendant en dessous de mon lit, se trouvait un tapis à poil long couleur chocolat.

- Ta chambre te plait-elle? Me demanda ma tante.

- Oui, je l'adore.

Elle eu un immense sourire, qui eu le don de me faire sourire à mon tour.

- Ce sont tes affaires pour l'internat, dit-elle en me désignant le bureau.

J'allais désormais aller dans un internant pendant la semaine et je ne reviendrais dans cette maison que pour le week-end.

Je m'avançais vers le bureau et regardais les manuel qui s'entassaient. Espagnol, français, Anglais, Biologie, Histoire-Géographie, Histoire de l'Europe, Physique-Chimie et Maths. Pour mon plus grand malheur, plus de philosophie.

- Tu parles très bien l'Anglais.

- Merci c'est grâce à... à mon père, dis-je d'une voix qui dérailler **quelque p****eu**.

- Oh, je te laisse t'installer, je vais préparer le diner. Tu pourras déballer tes cartons en entendant.

- Bien.

Parler de mes parents me faisait encore mal, la coupure était encore fraiche et n'avait pas vraiment cicatrisé.

Je me tournais vers les cartons, je pris le cutteur et qui était posé dessus et les ouvris un par un.

Les deux premier contenaient mon impressionnante collections de livre, qui passait du théâtre jusqu'au roman, du fantastique au policier, du dramatique au romantique.

Le suivant était remplis d'un amas de CD et de DVD. Ensuite il y avait ma chaine hifi, ma télé mon lecteur DVD et mon ordinateur portable.

Puis mes vêtements qui tenaient difficilement dans mes deux énormes valises, je n'étais pas une fashion victime, mais j'aimais être bien habillé.

Je rangeais le contenu des trois premiers cartons sur les étagère. Je mis ma télé et mon lecteur DVD sur le coté, je l'installerais plus tard et je branchais ma chaine hifi en la posant sur mon bureau.

Et enfin il fallu disposer, mes vêtements dans la penderie, puis mes sous vêtements dans la commode. Je soufflais un bon coup quand ce fus finis. Il restait un gros cartons, dedans s'entasser de nombreuses paires de chaussure et de sacs. Je les pris et les rangeaient à leur tour. J'avais enfin terminé.

Mais une couverture prune attira mon attention, je mis ma mains dans le carton et effectivement il restait quelque chose.

C'était un album photo, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Je m'effondrais sur mon lit et me mit à le feuilleter.

Des la première page il y avait un photo de famille, nous étions à la plage à Narbonne. J'avais quatre ans et je faisais un château de sable, entouré de mes parents qui riaient, ma grand mère avait du prendre la photos.

J'observais mes parents, Renée et Charlie Swan, plein de vie.

Charlie, ses grand yeux bruns et sa chevelure brune qui bouclait, que j'avais hérité d'ailleurs comme son teint porcelaine.

René elle arborait un teint plus halé, de petit yeux noisette qui pétillait et des cheveux raides comme des baguettes châtains.

Une larme, puis deux suivit d'un torrent de larmes coulèrent malgré moi.

Pourquoi sa me faisait aussi mal, on aurait dit qu'un poignard était planté au plus profond de mon cœur et que chaque souvenirs d'eux le remuer, et le tout produisait une grande douleur morale.

Je le refermais d'un coup sec, refusant de me faire souffrir plus. Je n'étais tout de même pas masochiste. Je le reposer sur ma table de chevet puis descendis rejoindre ma tante.

Elle était dans la cuisine et s'affairer autour des fourneaux.

Quand elle m'entendit enter elle se tourna, son sourire disparu faisant place à une mine alarmé;

- Bella tu as pleuré?

- Non, pourquoi, mentis-je.

- Tu as les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Elle s'avança et me pris dans ses bras, me serrant contre elle.

- Tu as le droit de pleurer Bella. Sa fait souvent du bien. Ils ont peut-être disparut mais ils resteront à jamais dans ton cœur je peux te le promettre.

- Oui je le sais.

Elle se décolla, et m'observa, me sondant des ses iris couleur du ciel d'été.

D'un geste tendre, tel un mère qui console son enfant, elle m'essuya les larmes en dessous de mes yeux.

- Je peux t'aider? Demandais-je une fois calmée pour de bon.

- Oui tu peux mettre la table s'il te plait. Tout est prés il ne reste plus qu'à dresser.

- D'accord.

Je partis vers la table et me mit d'abord à placer les set de table. Puis je mis les assiette, ensuite les serviettes pliés, sur lesquelles je positionner les couverts et devant chaque assiette je rajoutais un verre.

Et voilà, j'avais finis ma tache. Alors que j'allais me retourner pour prévenir Carmen, je fus soulevais à au oins un mètre du sol.

- Bella!

J'aurais reconnu cette voix tonitruante entre mille, sa ne pouvait être que Emmett.

Il me posa au sol et d'un geste brusque, je me retournais sur lui pour me jeter à son cou.

Comme il m'avait manquer, moi et mon cousin avions toujours étaient proche.

Comme il m'avait manqué pendant six ans, six ans sans entendre ses blagues graveleuses, son rire tonitruant ou encore le voir faire son coureur de jupon.

- Et bien on dirais que je t'ai manqué BelliBella.

- BelliBella.

- J'ai passé la semaine pour te trouver un petit surnom.

- Mais je vois que tu as encore fait appelle à tes méninges, BelliBella c'est très recherché, dis-je d'un ton ironique qu'il ne sembla pas percevoir.

Les enfants on mange, nous informa ma tante.

- Manger! Nourritures! A table!

Je ris en le voyant se dépêcher ou plutôt se jeter sur le table. Il n'avait pas perdu son goût pour la nourriture et ressembler au Emmett que j'avais quitter.

Il avait des cheveux cours brun, des petit yeux marrons et la carrure d'un ours. S'il n'étais pas constamment entrain de sortir des blague plus bêtes, les une que les autres il ferait surement peur à la population.

Je m'assis devant lui et me servit une part de tare au poulet. Il ne mangeais pas, il dévorait sa nourriture.

- Alors comme sa tu t'es trouvé une copine?

Il me jaugea étonné.

- Et oui, répondit-il avec une pointe de fierté.

- N'étais tu pas coureur de jupon?

- Oui, mais plus depuis que j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie.

- Oh non Em' tout mais pas ça, tu es devenu un de ces romantique en chamalow.

- L'amour ma changé ma chère, fit-il théâtralement.

- Ou alors c'est par ce que ta copine ta dompté.

- Moi dompté jamais, même si ma Rosie d'amour à un fort caractère c'est moi l'homme.

- N'importe quoi.

Nous finîmes de manger, en riant à l'entente de souvenirs passés.

A la fin du diner, Eleazar et Emmett s'éclipsèrent pour aller regarder un match.

Cela me fit repenser à mon père, un accro du foot américain comme du shocker.

- Je vais faire la vaisselle, dis-je à ma tante.

- Non, c'est inutile.

- J'y tiens, vous m'accueillaient chez vous, il est normal que je participe.

- Et il est normal pour nous de t'accueillir. Tu dois te sentir ici, chez toi.

- D'accord.

- Et j'ai une solution, pour ce problème.

- Laquelle.

- Le lave vaisselle.

Alors vous me laissez débarrasser?

- Si tu y tiens.

- Je me levais et me mis à débarrasser la table, avant de remplir le lave vaisselle.

Un fois que ce fus fait, je partis prendre mes affaire pour me laver.

La douche me fit du bien, l'eau chaude dévalant mon corps me détendit, ainsi que l'odeur de mon gel douche à la fraise.

En sortant je m'enroulais dans une serviette et me mis à sécher mes cheveux mouiller, puis je m'étalais de la crème hydratante sur le visage pour enfin mettre mon pyjama.

Un simple short de pyjama accompagné d'un débardeur.

Je sortis de la salle de bain plus fraiche.

Je m'étalais sur mon lit en attrapant un livre au passage, alors que j'étais en plein dans la lecture d'orgueil et préjugé un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter.

- Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire peur, affirma Carmen.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Je suis venu t'apporter de quoi faire ton sac.

Je constatais qu'effectivement elle transportait plusieurs choses.

- Voilà un sac, des valises m'ont parut trop grosse.

Elle me tendit un sac de voyage en cuir marron, de taille moyenne.

- Puis des serviettes et des gants de toilette pour la bas.

Elle me donna quelques serviettes éponges rose bleu et violet et des gants de toilettes assortis.

- Et enfin de quoi faire ton lit là bas.

Elle me passa une parure de lit violette avec des motif en arabesque compliqué dessus.

- Merci Carmen.

- Mais de rien ma chérie.

- Aurais-tu besoin d'autres chose.

- Non sa ira.

- Tu me préviens à la moindre chose.

- Oui.

Elle me fit un sourire me laissant à ma lecture. Demain promettait d'être une journée riche en surprise.

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre de notre fiction,j'espere qu'il vous à plut. Si vous voulez la suite n'hésitez pas à le dire avec une review.<p>

Bisous Mau' and Math. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Bellaandedwardamour joannie28 emichlo Mimi81 Lydouille love-lov-Edward pour vos reviews! Et à tout s=ceux qui nous ont ajouré en Favorite storie ou auteur ;)

Sur ceux bonne lecture à tous :D

Math et Mau'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

J'écrasais ma main sur mon réveil, grognant dans mes coussins d'avoir était réveillé.

Au bout de cinq minutes à me retourner dans tous les sens je finis par jeter l'éponge et je me levais l'humeur maussade, comme chaque matin.

J'emportais quelques affaires et partis vers la salle de bains que je partageais avec Emmett.

Je pus en profiter la première puisque le grizzli dormais encore

Depuis bien longtemps, maintenant, je n'avais pas passé une nuit comme celle-là. Sans cauchemars, sans mettre réveillé. C'était sans doute le fait d'être à nouveau entouré par une famille.

Je fis ma toilette matinal, passais quelque crèmes, un brin de maquillage (mascara crayon) et enfilai une robe bleue Roy à manche 3/4 le dernier dilemme était les cheveux, je laissais tombé l'idée de les dresser d'une quelconque manière et laissais mes boucles cascadaient dans mon dos.

Je filais ensuite vers ma chambre pour vérifier que j'avais pris mes affaires.

Dans le grand sac de voyage que m'avait prêté Carmen étaient rangés mes vêtements.

Quant au reste de mes affaires (Livre, chaine-hifi..) ils étaient repartis dans les cartons qu'ils avaient quittés la veille.

Quand je sortis, j'entendis la douche coulait, mon cousin devait être réveillé.

Et c'est presque de bonne humeur que je regagnais la cuisine, je n'étais pas souvent très sociable le matin, enfin en particulier le matin.

Mon oncle était déjà parti travailler, ma tante, elle, lisait son courrier en buvant son café.

- Bonjour Bella, que veux-tu déjeuner?

- Bonjour, euh je ne déjeune pas le matin?

- Non.

- Rien?

- Rien.

- Même pas un petit café.

- Si, sa je veux bien mais alors avec du lait s'il te plait.

- Aucun souci.

- Pressé d'intégrer l'internant.

- Assez, j'ai hâte de découvrir si ça ressemble vraiment à ce que l'on voit dans les films.

- Tu ne seras pas déçu.

Peu après ce fit à mon cousin de faire son entrée dans la cuisine.

Il affichait son éternel grand sourire, ses cheveux était encore mouillé et faisait ruisseler quelque gouttes d'eau sur son front.

- Bah alors Belli Bella on déjeune pas.

- Mais si le grizzli regarde.

- Ce n'est pas un petit-déjeuner ça.

- Et c'est quoi d'après toi.

- Regarde et apprend.

Il partit vers les plaques de cuisson où était posé une poêle. Il versa son contenu dans une assiette, des œufs et du bacon, y ajouta un pile de pancakes et la déposé l'assiette sur la table. Il se servit un verre de jus de fruit et une tasse de café.

Puis il s'assit devant son petit déjeuner, passant sa langue sur les lèvres d'appétit.

- Tu me donne envie de vomir.

Ignorant ma réplique il se jeta, tel un ogre, sur son repas, le dévorant.

- Les enfants vous devriez y aller, nous fit Carmen.

- Pourquoi il n'est que 7h30, les cours débute à 9h.

- Bella va devoir s'installer.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. BelliBella prête?

- Plus que prête le grizzli.

- On y va.

- Comment? Es ce que un bus jaune va s'arrêter juste devant la maison et nous prendre comme dans les films.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai ma voiture Bella.

- Quoi comme voiture.

- Une Jeep, me dit-il fier de son engin.

- Allons-y avant d'être en retard.

- C'est tout ce que sa te fait.

- Tu as une voiture Emmett, génial, répondis-je avec une ironie mal caché.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle voiture, c'est une Jeep Wrangler.

- Oui, oui très bien, répliquai-je las.

- Tu es folle, Bella est folle, ma cousine est folle, cette fille est folle.

Nous chargeâmes mes affaires dans son énorme voiture, qu'il aimait tant. Quand nous montâmes il me cita ses nombreuses options, mais voyant que sa ne m'intéressait guère il abandonna.

Plus que vingt bonne minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je puisse découvrir enfin ce à quoi aller ressembler ma nouvelle vie.

Nous passâmes devant le lycée, typique des séries américaine. Grand lycée, entouré de pelouses. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas la et continua sa route.

Il m'emmena prés du lycée, non sans être passé devant un centre commercial, qui d'après lui faisait partie de l'internat.

Il se gara devant un grand parking qui commençait à se remplir, devant nous se trouvait de grand bâtiment, qui ressemblait à des appartements.

- Bella, ma mère ne tas pas donné une lettre du lycée?

- Si attend je la sors.

Je fouillais dans mon sac à main et en sortis une enveloppe froissée.

J'en sortis la lettre qu'elle contenait et la tendit à mon cousin.

- J'ai encore un peu de mal, lui expliquais-je.

Il la lut avant de m'annoncer:

- On t'as assigné la chambre 114.

- Tu connais la personne avec qui je vais cohabité? Lui demandais-je.

- Je ne retiens pas les gens avec leur numéros de portes Bella.

- On ne sais jamais, me défendis-je.

Il pris la moitié des cartons et moi quelque uns, avant de m'emmener dans le bâtiments.

Les étudiants commençaient à arriver, et la plupart me jaugeais avec une curiosité mal. Super, j'étais déjà cataloguer, comme la nouvelle, devinais en entendant les nombreux chuchotements toujours aussi discret.

Je regardais les portes des chambres, 106,108,110,112 et enfin 114.

Le numéro de porte avait été peint en rose bonbon, nous ouvrîmes la porte avec la clé que m'avait donné ma tante et pénétrâmes dans la pièce.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais, les murs étaient peints dans des tas de couleurs différente, avait-on le droit de faire ça?

La chambre était assez spacieuse, il y avait deux lit, une petite kitchenette, deux grandes armoires, deux bureau et une télé, ainsi que quelques étagères.

Je posais mes cartons prés du lit vide, et Emmett partis chercher le reste de mes affaires.

Je ne déballais rien, préférant attendre ma colocataire. La porte s'ouvrit à la volé je crus d'abord que c'était Emmett mais pas du tout en faite.

C'était une tornade brune de petite taille avec des yeux vert qui pétillait de malice.

Elle me sauta dessus, m'étranglant presque.

- Tu es ma nouvelle colocataire? Comment t'appelle-tu? *

Sur le coup elle me fit un peu peur. Était-elle folle ou hyperactive?

- Isabella, mais je préfère Isabella.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Alice. Alice Cullen.

- Cullen comme Esmé Cullen?

- Oui c'est ma mère. Tu la connais?

- Non, je sais juste que c'est elle qui a décoré ma chambre.

- Ma mère fait un travail superbe je trouve. Tu as aimé ta chambre.

- Je l'ai adoré.

Elle me fit un sourire resplendissant.

- Ce sont tes affaires? Tu n'as pris que ça.

- Non mon cousin est parti chercher le reste.

Le porte se ré-ouvris, laissant apparaitre mon grizzli préféré.

Il eut juste le temps de poser les derniers cartons avant que la tornade brune ne se jette sur sa nouvelle victime.

- EM!

Ainsi ils se connaissaient déjà.

- Vous vous connaissez, Alice me regarda comme si j'étais un peu dérangé. Elle ne devait pas savoir que nous étions cousins.

- Emmett aurais-tu oublié de leurs parler de moi? Demandais-je taquine.

-Vous vous connaissez? Attend c'est lui ton cousin.

- Pour mon grand malheur effectivement. Et vous?

- Je suis la petite-amie du meilleur amie, d'Emmett; qui lui-même et le frère de la copine à Em. Et mon jumeau et l'autre meilleure amie d'emmett. Ma meilleure amie est aussi sa petit-amie. Je suis sûr que nous allons devenir de grandes amies !

-Je vois, fis-je complètement perdu.

- On va te les présenter ce sera plus simple.

- Mon Jasper d'amour est là? Demanda Alice.

- Ils sont en bas.

- OUIIIII!

Elle se mit à sautiller dans tout les sens.

- Bella prend ton sac de cour. Nous reviendrons t'installer plus tard.

Je suivis les directive du petit lutin et prit mon sac, pour la suivre vers la sortie.

Je pris le bras de mon cousin, me rapprochant de lui.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit pour mon arrivée.

- Je voulais leur faire une surprise, depuis le temps que je leur parle de toi.

- Ainsi tu parles de toi.

- Eh oui, tu as déjà la réputation de la fille au deux pied gauche.

- Étais-tu obligé de mentionner ma maladresse ?

- Evidemment, une Bella Swan sans sa célèbre gaucherie n'est pas une Bella Swan.

- Et un Emmett Swan sans sa légendaire bêtise, n'est pas un Emmett Swan.

Nous venions de sortir des bâtiments, Alice marchant ou plutôt sautant devant nous.

Un groupe de jeune, c'était installé près de la Jeep d'Emmett, il y a avait deux voiture qui l'encadré, une décapotable rouge pétante et une grise rutilante.

Leur propriétaires ne devaient pas manquer d'argent.

Il n'y avait qu'une seul fille et pas des moindres, une sculptural blonde aux yeux bleu, semblable aux mannequins que l'on voit dans les magazines.

Deux garçons l'entourait, un blond aux yeux bleu lui aussi, il ressemblait fortement à la fille. Ils étaient surement parentés.

Et l'autre il avait des yeux émeraude étincelant, une tignasse cuivré qui faisait ressortir sa peur quelque peu halé par le soleil de Floride.

Je n'étais pas du genre à baver devant des garçons, mais là il ressemblait à un dieu grec.

Alice sauta sur le blond l'embrassant à pleine bouche, mon cousin fit de même avec la blonde.

J'en déduisis qu'ils étaient Jasper et Rosalie, j'avais visé juste pour le lien parenté.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à découvrir l'identité de l'Apollon, je savais juste qu'il était très ami avec mon cousin et qu'il était le jumeau de Alice.

Lui ne s'occupait pas mi plongé dans son portable, super! Je finis par me racler la gorge pour décoller ses ventouses.

Ils le firent pas du tout gênés, j'avais juste eu l'impression d'être près de deux machines à laver.

- Les amis je vous présente la nouvelle, fit Emmett.

- Tu la connais? Demanda Rosalie avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Et depuis longtemps en plus, renchérit Alice.

- La magnifique blonde me lança un regard noir et mis une main sur le torse du grizzli, pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il était à lui.

- C'est mon cousin, dis-je pour dissiper les malentendus.

Ils m'observèrent tous étonné, mais le dieu grec m'observa. Plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans mes iris brunes. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dedans.

Je détournais le regard de peur qu'il me prenne pour une voyeuse.

- oh, fit Rosalie. Moi c'est Rosalie.

- Bella Swan.

- Jasper Hale, se présenta le blond.

- Et moi c'est Edward Cullen.

- Enchanté, dis-je en rougissant sous le poids de leurs regards.

Après quelques minutes de présentation, je décidais d'aller chercher mon emploi du temps.

- Em, où se trouve le …

- Eddy !

Une fille, enfin si on peut encore appeler sa une fille, déboula en se jetant dans les bras d'Edward.

Ainsi il avait une copine, elle avait les cheveux blond vénitien, des verres de contact bleu marine et quinze ou trente couches de maquillage. Elle était perché sur des talons aiguille, avec lesquelles elle n'arrivait pas à marcher. Et portait une mini-jupe noire et un haut avec un énorme décolleté.

Je laisserais en suspend le mot auquel je pensais en la voyant, après tout j'avais prévu d'être moins sarcastique et ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment.

Elle se jeta et passa ses bras autour de son cou en l'embrasant sur sa joue, il sembla la repousser. Miss Potiche, se détourna de lui et me fixa d'un œil inquisiteur.

- C'est qui elle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix criarde.

- C'est une amie, répondit sèchement Alice.

Elles se défièrent du regard ces deux-là ne semblait pas s'aimer, et Rosalie non plus n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier Miss Potiche.

- Et toi, qui es-tu ? demandai-je d'une voix plate.

- Moi ! Je suis Tanya Denali, la reine du lycée. Tout le monde veux me copier, tout le monde veut me ressembler et je suis aussi la meilleur cheerleaders que ce lycée n'ai jamais connu, fit-elle plus sérieusement du monde.

- Je suis une exception alors, car je souhaiterais mourir plutôt que de ressembler à une potiche dans ton genre.

- C'est une fille aussi banale et inintéressante que toi qui me dit ça.

- Tu ne me connais même pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais tirer un jugement aussi hâtif sur moi.

- Ben alors pourquoi tu le fais toi.

- Les personnes dans ton type sont facilement recensable. Ton style vestimentaire, ta façon de te maquiller, enfin si l'on appelle ça se maquiller, plutôt te tremper dans la peinture. Tu ne fais pas partie des gens que je fréquent, tu fais partie de ceux que je méprise.

- C'est exactement ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis que je t'ai vu Tanya, fit Rosalie.

- Pour une fois que quelqu'un est de mon avis sans que j'ai à le soudoyer, renchérit Alice.

Emmett et Jasper était écroulé de rire, Edward lui paraissait lutter contre son envie de rire et celui de défendre sa petite-amie.

Tanya partit d'un pas furibond du moins elle essaya, ses chevilles s'affaissaient avec ses hauts talons. Elle rejoignit ses groupies, ou ce qu'elle appelait ses amies. Toute autant Barbie et superficielle les unes que des autres.

- Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre, me dit Rosalie.

- Je me suis laissez un peu emporter.

- Tu as étais parfaite, déclara Alice.

- Une Swan, ajouta Emmett.

- Effectivement tu es bien la cousine d'Emmett renchérit Jasper.

La seule personne de qui j'attendais une quelconque parole ou une phrase, Edward, ne dit rien se contentant de me regarder. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

- Alors Eddychou on parle plus, se moqua Emmett.

Il secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et détourna le regard.

- Arrêtes avec ce surnom débile.

- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté ainsi sur ta copine, dis-je pas désolé du tout.

- Ce n'est pas ma copine ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je haussais les sourcils pas du tout convaincu.

- Ce n'est effectivement pas la copine de mon frère, il est juste beaucoup trop gentil pour lui dire de dégager.

- Je ne voulais pas être trop intrusive, je décidais donc de changer de sujet.

- Em' où se trouve le bureau stp ? Demandais-je

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, qu'Alice me sauta dessus en s'exclamant.

- Je vais t'accompagner !

- Attendez les filles, je viens avec vous, Fit Rosalie.

Elles m'entrainèrent, vers le lycée, tandis que les garçons restèrent adossés à leurs voitures.

Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, une fois arrivé devant le bureau, j'entrai pendant que les filles m'attendaient à l'extérieur.

Il était assez petit, ne comprenant qu'un seul bureau et quelques étagères, qui croulaient sous les dossiers.

Une petite femme replète, à la crinière flamboyante leva ses petits yeux sur moi.

- C'est pour quoi ?, dit-elle

- Je suis Isabella Swan, la nouvelle.

- Ah oui, bienvenue en Floride, voici ton emploi du temps et ça c'est une feuille que tu devras faire signer par tes professeurs et me rendre en fin de journée.

- Merci beaucoup, à tout à l'heure.

J'eus à peine le temps de sortir qu'Alice m'arracha le papier des mains.

- Génial Bella ! On est ensemble dans deux matières, la littérature. On aura aussi gym avec Ed'. D'ailleurs tu seras avec lui en Biologie.

- Malheureusement pour vous, Denali sera aussi parmi vous, ajouta Rosalie.

- On fera avec alors. Dis-je

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves commencèrent à entrer.

- Tu as qu'elle matière ? me demanda Rosalie.

- Espagnol

- J'ai cours juste à côté, tu veux que je t'emmène.

- Oui.

Alice partit de son côté et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos cours.

- Alice est toujours comme ça ? demandais-je.

- Surexcité, survolté et intenable ?

- Exactement.

- Oui, la plupart du temps. Mais ce matin elle était plutôt calme.

- Calme ?

- Oui, tu verras tu vas l'adorer. Voilà ta salle.

- Merci.

Elle hocha la tête et entra dans la salle voisine. Alors que j'entrais moi-même dans la mienne, je sentis une main se poser autour de mes épaules. Je me retournais et tombais sur…

* * *

><p>Alors à votre avis à qui appartient la main?<p>

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?

Laissez une petite reviews! ;)

Mau' and Math'


	3. Chapter 3

**Joyeux NOEL a tous!**

**Le chapitre en avance, une sorte de cadeaux de noël! Le chapitre 4 sera quand même posté dans la semaine.**

**J'espere que vous avez posté un super noel et que vos vacances se passe bien! **

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture. **

**Oh et j'ai faillis oublier, une GRAND merci pour vos reviews ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>_

Je me retournais et tombais sur un garçon blond aux yeux bleus, il me fit un sourire qu'il voulait charmeur.

- Alors c'est toi la nouvelle ? Moi c'est Mike, Dit-il

Je me dégageai sèchement de son emprise

- Moi c'est Bella.

- Viens, assis toi à côté de moi, on va apprendre à mieux se connaitre.

D'accord, je voyais le genre, mec collant, dragueur des bacs à sable, lourd dingue.

- Déjà on ne se connait pas et je n'ai franchement pas envie que ça change. Donc pour répondre à ta question non je ne m'assiérai pas à coté de toi.

Le fameux Mike me regarda étonné et j'allai voir le professeur pour qu'il me signe le papier et partis m'installer au fond de la classe.

J'étais dans mes pensées quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge

- Hum hum... !

C'était une fille à lunette, de taille moyenne, a peu près comme moi, elle avait de long cheveux noirs regroupés en une queue, et le teint blafard ce qui était étonnant pour une Floridienne.

- Je peux m'asseoir stp ? , demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Heu oui bien sûr ! lui répondis-je

Elle s'installa, et sortis de quoi prendre son cours.

- Merci, je m'appelle Angela Webber.

- Moi, c'est Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella.

Le cours débuta, et Angela se détourna. L'espagnol n'étant pas mon fort je finis par retourner dans mes pensées ce qui était d'autant plus passionnant. Qu'elle personnage Alice ! Elle avait de l'énergie à revendre, moi qui n'étais pas très sociable je l'avais tout de suite apprécié, elle, et sa joie de vivre.

Quand à Rosalie, elle était beaucoup plus posée, mais on devinait bien qu'elle possédait un sacré caractère et une beauté presque surnaturelle.

J'avais en revanche, moins parlé aux garçons, Jasper paraissait être l'exact opposé d'Alice mais pourtant ils se complétaient si bien.

Quant à Edward, lui, je n'arrivais pas à le cerner, il avait un coté mystérieux et orgueilleux, mais semblait aussi agréable et pas qu'à regarder.

Je soufflais, jamais un garçon aussi…parfait, parce que pour moi il paraissait parfait, ne s'intéresserait à une fille aussi banale que moi.

La matinée se passa calmement, malgré que j'eus du mal à trouver certaines salles. Il était midi, et je devais retrouver les autres à la cafétéria, je suivis donc le flot d'élève qui s'y dirigeait.

Alice, fidèle à elle-même, me fit des grands signes en sautillant pour que je repère l'endroit où le groupe c'était posé.

Je les rejoignis, et m'assis à côté Jasper et Emmett étaient tous les deux en bouts de table avec leurs copines à côtés d'eux, je me mis donc à coté de Rosalie, juste en face D'Edward. Les deux couples parlaient ensemble, je n'avais donc que deux possibilités, soit je restais seul à me morfondre dans le silence, ou je commençais à parler à l'apollon devant moi.

- Sinon.. heu...tu es inscris à un club du lycée ?

- Oui, je suis dans l'équipe de Basket et celle de football américain.

- Quelle poste ? demandai-je intéressé

- Je suis quaterback dans l'équipe de Football, et capitaine dans celle de basket.

- D'accord.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir me parler et resté distant.

- Alors Belli Bella, comment c'est passé ta matinée ?

- Eh bien, grizzli, ça c'est bien passé, les profs sont assez cool. Par contre un gars assez louche genre lourdaud est venue me voir.

- HE QUI ? C'est qui qui a osé te parler ? demanda-t-il assez énervé.

- Calme toi, Emmett, tout le monde nous regardes.

En effet, depuis que mon cousin avait haussé le ton tout le monde, nous observé comme des bêtes de foire. Mais Rosalie les calma en leur lançant un regard noir, qui aurait pu tuer quelqu'un sur place.

- Alors ? reprit- Emmett impatient

- Je crois qu'il s'appelle Mike.., Mike Newton !

- Cet imbécile de Newton, attends que je le vois, je vais lui faire regretter d'être venue au monde, il va en baver pendant l'entrainement.

Pas la peine de riposter, quand Emmett à quelques chose dans la tête c'est impossible de lui enlever.

Soudain, on entendit des bruits de talons, et une voix criarde :

- Haaa ! Eddychou ! Tu es là !

- Oui je suis là Tanya, où veux-tu que je sois, à part avec mes amis ?

- C'est ça que tu appelles, « Tes amis » ? répondit-elle avec mépris

- Regardes plutôt ceux que tu crois être TES amis ! On dirait des bouledogues qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de suivre leur Barbie en plastique ! Dit Rosalie

- Alors toi ! Déjà que tu m'as volé mon Emmychounet d'amour, fermes-là

Rosalie, se leva énervé, claqua ses poings sur la table

- T'as dis quoi là ?

- Calme-toi Rosie ! fit Emmett en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

- Tanya, tu devrais partir, dit Edward

- Mais Eddy chéri...

- On se verra plus tard.

Elle partis, non sans avoir laisser une marque de rouge à lèvre sur sa joue. Qui pour elle était une marque appartenance. Edward n'avait pas l'air de la détester tant que, il avait meme l'air de l'apprécier.

- Attendez que je le vois ce Mike Newton, grogna Emmett

Nous regardâmes tous mon cousin et éclatâmes de rire.

Il était presque treize heures, donc l'heure d'aller en maths. Je marchais le plus lentement possible, qu'es ce que je pouvais détester cette matière.

Malheureusement pour moi, j'arrivai en retard. Je n'arrivai pas encore a bien me repérer, ce lycée ressemblait plus à labyrinthe et la vitesse où je m'y était rendu n'avait pas facilité la chose.

Comme chaque début de cours je donnais la feuille à faire signer, et regardai la salle pour savoir où me placer.

Il ne restait aucune place mise à part celle à côté d'un garçon, je dû me résigner et pris place, en silence, à côté de lui. En le regardant de plus près, je vis qu'il avait un charme fou, il avait les cheveux courts, brun qui tiraient plus sur le noir, la peau mat et des yeux noir tel l'encre. Il me pris à mon propre jeu et m'observa, ce qui devenait de plus en plus gênant et le rouge me monta au joues.

Il rit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici?

- Je suis nouvelle, c'est pour ça.

- Ah, moi c'est Jacob Black, Jack pour les amis !

- D'accord, moi je m'appelle Bella, Bella Swan.

- Swan, comme Emmett Swan.

- Oui, c'est mon cousin. Tu le connais?

- Un ami.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était sincère, pas comme la trois quart des personnes qui sont venue me voir juste pour savoir qui j'étais. Nous continuâmes à faire plus ample connaissance quand la sonnerie retentit, nous rangeâmes nos affaires et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, où Alice et Edward m'attendaient.

- Bon bien, j'y vais. A demain Bella, ravis d'avoir fait ta connaissance !

- Oui, moi aussi. A demain.

Alice me regardait avec des yeux ronds, Edward lui gardais le silence, il avait une mine indéchiffrable, il nous regardais presque méchamment. Il m'avait à peine adressé la parole de la journée, seulement pour se présenter en fait. Il ne devait pas m'apprécier, je ne voyais pas d'autres suppositions, qui aurait pus paraître plausible.

- Alice, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Sais-tu as qui tu viens de parler ?

- Heu oui, à Jacob Black. Pourquoi ?

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est : Sais tu ce qu'il représente pour le lycée

- Il fait partit de l'équipe sportive. De Basket et de Football Américain. Dans la même équipe que mon cousin et que ton frère.

- Exactement ! Et sais-tu ce qu'il faisait à cette instant même ?

- Il me disait au revoir ?

- Non, enfin oui ! Mais pas que ! Il te dévorait des yeux ma belle !

- Ça y est. Alice était devenu complétement dingue.

Je levais les yeux au ciel ne préférant pas tenter de la contredire et commençais à avancer dans les couloirs avec les deux Cullen pour rejoindre la salle destiné à la gym. Nous traversâmes la cours, et je vis quelqu'un se retourner sur nous et nous attendre.

Nous marchâmes quelque mettre, puis alors que nous arrivions devants les vestiaires, une masse rose bonbon sauta sur Edward.

Ne préférant pas observer se spectacle, plus que navrant j'entrais dans mon vitesse, vite rejointe par Alice.

La plupart des filles, comme Alice, n'aimaient pas particulièrement le sport. Moi, au contraire, j'adorais ça. C'était un moyen comme un autre de m'extérioriser.

Alice et moi, entrâmes dans les vestiaires, nos enfilâmes notre tenue qui était pour moi, composé d'un short Adidas, suivi par un débardeur stretch. Je nouai mes baskets et je fis prête, attendant juste qu'Alice finisse de se préparer, car on aurait pu croire qu'elle partait pour défiler pour d'une grande marque plutôt que pour faire sport dans une salle gymnase miteux.

Toutes les fille sortirent du vestiaires, moi et Alice comprise.

Tanya ouvrait la marche, vêtu d'un micro-short rose bonbon et d'une brassière de sport

Je retirais ce que j'avais dis auparavant la salle n'était pas du tout miteuse ! Mais plutôt très grande et bien agencer. Avec plusieurs poutres, tremplin, barres parallèle et même des anneaux.

Je me présentai au prof de sport, qui me demanda de le faire devant toute la classe. Je détestai ça, je pris mon courage à deux mains et le fis :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 17 ans. J'habite à Jacksonville. J'aime beaucoup lire, mais aussi la musique. Voilà

- Très bien. Vous me faites trois tours de terrain, et le premier qui marche fera 100 pompes. Alors n'essayai même pas.

Je ne pris pas à la légère ce que le coach venait de nous dire et me mis à courir, très vite je rattrapai les autres et me mis en tête, au côté d'Edward, qui pour la première fois de la journée me fis un sourire, je continuai à courir, jusqu'au moment où Tanya Denali faisait part à tout le monde de sa présence.

- Eddychou ! Attend moi ! Ne reste pas à côté d'elle. Fit elle d'une voix nasillarde.

Edward décida de ne pas répondre. Mais cela ne la découragea pas pour autant

- Eddy, Eddy attend moi !

Je regardai Alice qui nous avait rattrapés depuis peu :

- On dirait un remake des Rita Mitssouko (Chou-Andy..) Rigolai-je.

Alice qui ne connaissait certainement pas ce groupe ne comprenait pas la blague. Au contraire de Tanya qui me lança un regard noir. La plus part des gens s'arrêtèrent de courir et nous observèrent

- Toi Swan, on ne t'a pas parlé.

- Ça tombe bien car moi non plus. Lui répondis-je.

- Mais là tu es à côté de MON Edward.

- Bien, alors, tu n'as qu'à essayer de courir et peut-être que tu arriveras à prendre ma place, pour être a côté de ton Edward.

- Non mais tu sais, moi, Tanya Denali reine du lycée et capitaine des cheerleaders, je sais faire beaucoup plus que courir.

- Montre lui, comme ça elle ne fera plus sa maligne. Répliqua une de ses groupies.

Je fus décontenancé, on me disait à moi, que je faisais ma maligne alors que je disais juste ce que tout le monde pensait.

- Oui, vas-y montre moi un peu, su tu sais faire autre chose que la cruche et dévoiler ta bêtise et ton égo surdimensionné.

Alice et moi partageâmes un sourire penaud, et regardâmes Tanya prendre de l'élan et faire une figure d'un de ses numéros de cheerleaders ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un flip. Après avoir terminé son numéro elle me regarda

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris qui commandait dans ce lycée et qui était le meilleure, fit elle, fière.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains recula de trois pas et fis exactement la même figure qu'elle tout en rajoutant un double salto perilleux et une roue finale. Ce qui me fit arriver face à elle

- Et moi, je crois que tu n'as toujours pas compris que j'étais loin d'êtres une fille qui ce laisse faire par une potiche dans ton style.

Elle me regarda avec une expression horrifié. Je tournais les talons.

- Allait on y va vous voulez tous faire 100 pompes ? Mademoiselle Swan pouvait vous venir me voir à la fin de l'haure s'il vous plait ?

Je regardai Alice qui me fixait depuis le début avec une expression de curiosité, et détourna mon regard vers son frère, qui lui, me regardai étrangement

- Je vous expliquerai à la fin du cour. Promis-je

- Je rejoignis ensuite, le professeur Lewis.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Juste pour te dire que j'ai vu ton petit numéro de tout à l'heure…

Je m'apprêtais à riposter alors qu'il me coupa la parole :

- Tu devrais t'inscrire à la sélection des membres de l'équipe de cheerleaders qui se prépare pour samedi aprés-midi. Tu as du talent.

Il me laissa seul, encore une fois dans mes pensées dans mes pensées.

Les deux heures passèrent vites, et nous nous retrouvâmes tous à la sortie du lycée en attendant Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper qui finirent par ne plus tardé.

- Salut la compagnie ! s'exclama Emmett.

- Salut vous tous, pas le temps de parler ! Bella Swan, ici, présente à quelque chose d'important à nous dire ! S'empressa de dire Alice

- De quoi, parles tu Alice ? demanda doucement Jasper.

- Je vous récapitules tout en vitesse. Tanya et elle se sont encore disputées tout à l'heure . Et Tanya à voulut impressionner tout le monde en faisant le Flip super impressionnant qu'elle avait réalisé lors du match de la saison dernière. Et Bella ne la pas du tout admiré ! Mais plutôt humilier en reproduisant exactement le mouvement en rajoutant des sauts en plus, c'est pour ça que la question se pose : Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ?

- Elle fait de la gym acrobatique depuis qu'elle a 7ans, Répondit Emmett pas du tout surpris

- Ce que vous dis Emmett est vrai. J'ai fait de la gym environ 10ans, et j'ai arrêté quand je suis venue ici.

- Mais pourquoi à tu arrêtais ? demanda Rosalie

Parce qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de m'y remettre

Bella, pourquoi es-tu venu vivre en Floride, avec Emmett et ses parents ? demanda Alice survolté.

Il allait le savoir tôt ou tard, pourquoi retarder l'échéance de la discutions.

[ - Car tu n'es pas prête! me siffla ma conscience.

- La ferme toi! ]

Je recommençais à entendre des voix, je devais être folle.

Mais d'un coté ma conscience avait raison, je n'étais pas prête pour en parler. C'était encore trop frais et le sujet me fragilisais beaucoup trop.

Parce qu'elle voulait être prêt de son cousin préféré, fit Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras.

En un seul regard, ils leurs fit comprendre que je ne m'exprimait pas sur ce sujet aujourd'hui.

Nous parlâmes un peu de la journée, riche en émotions, qui venait de ce passer, et c'est de bonne humeur que nous retournions dans nos chambres respectives.

- Ce n'est pas tout ça Bella ! Mais maintenant il faut qu'on t'installe et qu'on décore a ta façon.

Moi qui croyais que la journée était finit. Elle gambada dans la chambre, sortis mes affaires des cartons et commença à s'affairer.

Elle m'interdis de bouger et rangea tous, agençant les meubles, disposant mes effets personnels. S'extasiant sur certains vêtements en provenance de Paris, elle m'expliqua pourquoi ma ville natale et celle de ces rêves.

Alice avait pour rêve, de devenir styliste et travaillais las-bas, avec toutes ses grandes marque et tous ses défilés somptueux serait pour elle l'osmose.

D'où les grand affiche,, représentant Karl Lagerfeld, Coco Chanel, Christian Dior, Versace...et bien d'autre de ses icônes.

La soirée se termina en beauté, je partis manger à l'extérieur avec mes nouveaux amis.

Alors que j'observais mes frites, Alice me secoua violemment ma manche se qui me fis revenir sur terre.

- Que t'as dis le coach à la fin de l'heure?

- Que je devrais passer les sélections pour les cheerleaders.

- Tu dois absolument les passer! cri-t-elle.

- Pourquoi?Je n'en ai aucune envie moi.

- Je suis leur capitaine et Alice en fais partis, m'apprit Rose.

- Et tu as Tanya dans ton équipe?

- Je ne choisis pas les membres, mais ne t'inquiète je la mets toujours en bas de la pyramide.

- La dernière, la pyramide c'est effondré sur elle, dit Alice en rigolant.

- Vous allez arrêter cinq minutes de vous moquer d'elle.

- Sa va Eddy on sait que tu l'aimes ta Barbie, railla Emmett.

Edward se rembrunit et ne dit plus rien, pour changer. Alors c'était dont sa, il l'aimait, il dut sentir que je l'observais, car il leva ses magnifique iris verte sur moi.

Je détournais le regard immédiatement.

- Bella! S'exclama une voix.

Je me retournais et vis le beau métis de mon cours de maths.

- Jacob!

- Tu peux m'appeler Jack, déclara-t-il en m'embrassant légèrement la joue.

Je ne le connaissais même pas depuis une journée.

- Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Emmett accusateur.

- C'est mon voisin de maths.

Il passa de moi à Jacob, puis de Jacob à moi, cherchant à découvrir je ne sais quoi.

Jacob nous salua puis disparu avec ses amis.

- Black est sous le charme de ta cousine, fit Rosalie en regardant le Grizzli.

- N'importe quoi! Protestais-je en rougissant.

- Tout le monde l'a vus, ajouta Jasper.

- C'est un très beau garçons, renchérit Alice.

- Personne ne touche à ma Belli Bella! Grogna Emmett.

- Arêtes le Grizzli!

- Changeons de sujet! Décréta Jasper en voyant mon embarras. Bella si tu es prise chez les cheerleaders, tu dois venir au karaoké.

- Un karaoké?

- Oui organisé pour souhaiter la bienvenus, au membres des équipes de sport et de cheerleding.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bien sur qu'elle viendra.

- Rien ne dit que je serais prise, contrais-je.

- Bien sur que tu seras prise! S'exclama Alice.

- Tu as du talent c'est indéniable, renchérit Rosalie.

- On verra, fis-je pour clore les discutions.

Dans quoi venais-je de m'embarquer!

* * *

><p>J'espère que sa vous à plus!<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review svp! :D

Gros bisous!


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et comme promis voici le chapitre 4. **

**Bonne Lecture **

**Mau'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Je fixai le plafond depuis maintenant un quart d'heure, je repensais à ma première semaine en Floride.

Ma première journée de cours avait pour le moins mouvementé. Un accrochage avec la cruche du lycée, de nouvelles rencontres, des bonnes comme des mauvaises.

Durant cette semaine j'avais appris à connaître des gens formidables, comme Alice avec son allure de lutin surexcité, Rosalie la femme fatale hautaine mais néanmoins du gentilles effarante. Jasper qui comprenais en un clin d'œil se que je ressentis, j'avais trouvé en lui une ami à qui je pouvais me confier. Et Jacob, toujours entrain de sourire, il me faisait toujours rire. Malgré les insinuations que le groupe déversait à son sujet.

Comme si un garçon, populaire et beau comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi.

Tanya, était toujours aussi infect, je ne sais pas comment mon cousin avait put la supporter depuis l'école primaire. Et dire qu'il avait faillis sortir ensemble.

Quant à Edward, j'avais pris une décision à son sujet. Il m'avait ignoré toute la semaine, à peine un bonjour. Si je n'étais pas assez intéressante pour monsieur Cullen, il n'avait qu'à me le dire.

En tout cas, je n'avais en aucun l'intention de lui courir après pour pourvoir sa considération. J'avais un caractère trop fier pour cela. J'allais donc entrer dans son jeu, il m'ignore, je l'ignore aussi.

C'est puéril je le sais, mais après tout c'est de bonne guerre non?

Je finis par sortir de mon lit quand je vis l'heure qu'afficher mon radio réveil. On était samedi et comme tout les week-end, j'avais fait la grasse matinée.

Mériter certes mais pas le temps de trainer, aujourd'hui j'avais les auditions pour l'équipe de cheer-leading. J'avais finalement accepté, enfin plutôt poussé voir menacé d'accepter.

Impossible e de dire non à Alice. Comment une si petite personne, peut-être aussi diabolique ? (phrase du livre ;)

Je filais prendre ma douche, l'eau détendit mes muscle et une fois prête je descendis.

En tenue de sport bien sur, un short, un débardeur et une paire de basket. Mes cheveux attaché en une queue haute et pour le maquillage juste un petit peu de mascara.

Ma tante s'affairait derrière sa gazinière quand j'entrais dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Bella! Bien dormis?

- Comme un bébé, lui répondis-je.

- Prête pour les sélections?

- On ne peut plus prête.

- Tu t'es entrainé?

- Un peu au cours de la semaine. J'ai revus mes sauts, mes acrobaties.

- Bien. Mange, tu auras besoin de force.

Elle me servie une assiette de pan-cake et un verre de jus de fruit.

- Merci.

- Alors comment va se passer la journée?

- Vers 10 heures on aura nos sélections. Ensuite sa sera le déjeuner, l'après-midi sera consacré au sélections de foot et de basket. En fin de journée nous auront les résultats et et au soir il y aura une soirée.

- Sa promet d'être une journée chargé. Tu y vas comment?

- A pied.

- A pied? !

- Les sélections de Emmett ne sont que cet après-midi, je ne vais le réveiller.

- Je vais t'amener.

- Pas besoin je le fais! Je ne tiens pas à manquer les auditions de BelliBella.

- Mon cousin venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, pas encore bien réveiller et pourtant il avait son grand sourie habituel.

- Tu aurais du faire la grasse mat' le grizzli!

- Et te rater, hors de question! Dommage que tu n'es plus aussi maladroite.

- Mais je le suis toujours.

Il me regarda en sourcillant.

- Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître moins en gym. Par contre j'ai toujours du mal avec les sport ou il y a un ballon ou une raquette.

- Sa c'est ma Bella. J'ai crus un instant que tu avais perdu tes deux pieds gauche. J'allais me moquer de qui après.

Je lui tirais la langue, très mature pour mes 17 ans.

Nous finîmes de déjeuner et je montais finir mon sac pour la journée. J'y mis une tenue de rechange, une jupe et un haut ainsi que des ballerines. De quoi prendre ma douche à la fin des sélection, mon Ipod, un livre (on ne sait jamais), une grande bouteille d'eau et une pomme.

Je redescendis aussitôt, m'engouffrant dans la voiture ou mon cousin était déjà installé.

- Laisse Em' c'est ma chanson!

- Mais j'aime pas, fit il en boudant comme un gamin.

- Steuplait! Suppliais-je.

- Bon d'accord.

- Oe!

Mon cousin soupirait pendant que je hurlais les paroles de What the hell. Je fis la même chose avec toutes les chanson qui passait, faisant exprès de chanter le plus faut et fort possible. Me délectant de la mine horrifié de mon cousin, je suis sadique je le sais.

Une fois arrivé il sortit le plus vite possible de sa Jeep, je le suivis en rigolant.

Notre groupe se trouvait juste à coté, adossé à la voiture de Rosalie.

Je dis bonjour à tout le monde et au moment où j'allais faire la bise à Edward je me détournais au dernier moment pour sauter dans les bras de Jasper.

Cruel je sais, mais ce fut tellement bonde voir son visage se décomposer.

Sadique un jour Sadique toujours.

Rosalie le vit et se mit à rire, mon cousin lui était encore renfrogné.

- Qu'es ce que tu as Em'?demanda Jasper.

- Oui, c'est vrai tu es là depuis plus de cinq minutes et pas une blague stupide, ajouta Alice.

- C'est à cause de BelliBella! Mes oreille n'ont jamais autant souffert, j'ai crus que tympan allait saigner! Fit-il alors que j'explosais de rire.

- Alors comme sa tu n'as pas aimé le concert que j'ai fait pour toi, dis-je en faisant mine de bouder.

- Bella tu es la plus mauvaise comédienne que j'ai jamais vu! Dit Rosalie.

- Bon nous on ferait mieux d'y aller! Déclara Alice.

Nous partîmes vers les vestiaires, étant déjà prête je n'eus rien à faire.

- Comment sa va se passer? Demandais-je à Rosalie.

- Vous allez vous échauffer, ensuite on va vous montre quelque mouvements que vous devrez reproduire, puis une chorégraphie basique de cheer-leading.

- Et c'est tout?

- Non, à la fin vous passerez chacun votre tour et vous ferez quelques mouvements, pour que l'on voient votre niveau. Là il faudra que tu donne ton maximums, fait plusieurs salto etc...

- Qui nous jugeras?

- Moi et le coach. Bien sur l'avais du coach aura plus d'importance que le mien et je reste quoi s'il arrive partial.

- Ok. Et Alice pourquoi les repasse-t-elle.

- Toutes l'équipe les repasse.

- Et où cela va se passer.

- Sur le stade. Allons-y.

Nous partîmes sur le stade, il était grand et bien équipé grâce au nombreux financement pour les équipe sportive.

Le coach était dans les gradin et plusieurs filles s'échauffer sur l'herbe je rejoins Alice qui était partis devant nous. Après quelque étirement, j'étais fin prêtes, je rigolais avec Alice quand Cruella arriva.

- Alors comme sa tu te présente Swan.

- Comme tu le vois Denali.

- Tu ne n'espère pas être prise quand même.

- Tu as bien réussi à être prise!

- Oui, mais moi j'ai du talent.

J'eus un rire ironique à l'entente de sa phrase.

- Je te le confirme. Tu as autant de talent qu'un cheval à une course de vélo. C'est à dire aucun. Tu te contente de mouvements simple. Maintenant laisse moi, tu m'ennuie.

Elle rejoignis, ses pots de peinture ambulant qui me jetèrent tous un regard courroucé. Je leur répondis avec le sourire le plus sarcastique que j'avais en stock.

- Sa suffit les bavardages! Ordonna le coach. Vous allez regarder les mouvements que Hale vas exécuter trois fois, vous les mémoriserez et les reproduirez ensuite.

Nous hochâmes la tête et observâmes Rosalie faire ses mouvements. Elle exécutais avec plain de grâce, elle était méthodique et ne fit aucune faute.

Alors que nous allions imiter Rose, j'entendis une grosse voix m'appeler.

- Allez BelliBella et Lily, hurla Emmett qui venait de s'asseoir dans les gradins avec Edward et Jasper.

Alice lui tira la langue pendant que je lui souriais.

- Swan je te conseille de la fermer et de ne parles déconcentrer, vociféra le coach.

Emmett ne prit pas les menaces à la légère et se tut. Je comprenais pourquoi Jasper était venu, pour soutenir sa sœur et sa petite amie, peut-être même moi après tout nous étions fortement rapprochés. Mais Edward? Surement pour Alice, après tout c'était sa jumelle. Mais une voix acerbe me fit revenir sur terre.

- Mon Eddychou et venu me voir! Il me l'avait promit! S'extasia Tanya?

Il était en fait venu pour sa Barbie, rien d'étonnant après tout il sortait ensemble. Il avait beau prôner le contraire je ne le croyais pas, il la défendait sans cesse et ne la rejetais jamais. Ces deux là allez si bien ensemble. Et moi qui avait _faillis _craquer pour Edward. Je précise le faillis! Maintenant que j'analysais la situation j'avais trouvé un monticule de défauts à Edward. Il était égocentrique et imbu de sa personne. C'était voir comment il me snobait certaine fois. Et toute ses filles qui lui courraient après, c'était surement le fait que je ne fasse pas de même qui ne lui avait pas plus.

Je m'en sortis plutôt bien dans les deux première étapes des sélections, enfin c'est que je crus comprendre avec les clins d'œil de Rosalie et les sourire du coach. Il ne restait que les présentations individuelles. Nous étions appelé par ordre alphabétique, la première Adrianna Bennet je crois, se planta complétement. Pas étonnant pour l'un des sbires de Tanya. Alice partis dans les première.

Elle avait beaucoup d'aisance et exécutés ses figures avec une grande délicatesse. Ensuite vint le tour de Tanya, je priais pour qu'elle rate mais se ne fut pas le cas. Elle réussi, mais n'avais rien fait d'exceptionnel. Mon tour était enfin venu, je passais avant dernière. Le trac me compressa l'estomac. Je fis plusieurs sots, flips et salto. Sa eu l'air la bonne combinaison, vu l'ai enjoué de Rosalie.

- Et voilà c'est finis, j'ai l'avais de Mlle Hale pour les différente candidates. Je prendrais une décision et les huit choisi en seront informer à 18h en même temps que les autres.

- Nous partîmes dans les vestiaires, j'étais pressé de connaitre l'avais de Rose à mon sujet.

- Bella tu as étais génial! S'extasia-t-elle.

- Tu es sur?

- Certaine. Avec toi on est sur de remporter la coupe cette année.

- La coupe?

- Oui pendant les grands match nous seront jugées. Et suivant les points que nous gagnerons, les 5 équipes le mieux notés de Floride s'affronteront.

Je retirais mes vêtements en vitesse, j'avais eu la bonne idées de mettre mon maillot de bain en dessous. Mais certaines filles comme Denali, n'avait aucune pudeur et allez se doucher avec seulement un bas de micro bikini ne les dérangeait pas. Je vous dis pas l'horreur.

- Bella comment tu trouves Edward? Me demanda soudainement Alice.

- Il m'énerve, répondis-je.

Elle m'observa étonné.

- Pourquoi?

- Je n'aime pas sa personnalité, son lunatisme, je ne suis pas égocentrique mais je n'aime pas spécialement que l'on m'ignore pendant une semaine.

- Il est assez réservés et timide.

- Alors à ce niveau là c'est devenu un handicap. Un bonjour n'a jamais tué personne. Mais c'est mignon à toi de défendre ton frère.

Je partis m'essuyer suivis de Alice et Rose. Alice abandonna le sujet, en comprenant que plus têtu que moi c'était impossible à trouver.

- Alors tu sors quand avec Jacob? Demanda Rose.

- Jamais, je vais vous le répéter combiend efois que nous ne somme qu'amis.

- Il ne plait pas? Même pas un peu.

Je m'habillais en vitesse voulant à tout pris éluder la questions.

- C'est un ami!

- Et alors, on passe facilement d'ami à petit-ami.

- Rose! M'énervais-je.

- Je ne dis plus rien, mais si jamais..

- Rose!

- C'est bon je me tais.

- Allons manger, je meurs de faim! Déclarais-je.

- J'adore ta jupe, fit Alice.

- Merci.

Elle contemplait ma jupe beige avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Où l'as tu acheté?

- Une petite boutique à Paris.

- Il faudra absolument que du me dise où exactement!

Repenser à Paris, me fit mal mais les file ne devais pas sans rendre compte.

- Bien sur.

J'eus dus mal, à ne pas verser une larme en repensant à mes parents. Et Rose vit immédiatement, que mon humeur avait changé.

- Bella sa va?

- Oui très bien mentis-je. Qu'es ce qu'il fait chaud ici! Je vais sortir avant de faire un malaise.

De l'air exactement ce qu'il me fallait, je sortis laissant les filles finir de se préparer. Je m'assis sur un banc pas loin des vestiaires et me mis à écouter mon Ipod pour me changer les idées.

Je fermais les yeux, mais quelques secondes plus tard je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir prés de moi. Je gardais les paupières clause, peut-être la personne comprendrait-t-elle que je voulais être seul.

Mais elle en avait décider autrement et m'enleva les écouteurs des oreilles.

J'ouvris les yeux énervait, que l'on me dérange, Jasper me toisait en souriant.

- Sa va? Me demanda-t-il.

- Plus que bien.

- Tu sais Alice et Rose, on vu tout de suite e sa n'allait pas fort. Et moi j'en ai déduit que tu cachais quelque chose.

Je haussais les sourcils, depuis quand aller mal signifiait que l'on cacher quelque chose.

- Enfin pas vraiment, mais je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous as pas dit qui te fait du mal.

- Tu as raison.

- Tu veux m'en parler.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas qui je suis assez forte, pour en parler.

- Tu sais sa fait peu de temps que je te connais, mais je peux t'affirmais que tu peux te confier à moi sans aucune crainte.

- Je le sais bien, j'ai confiance en toi.

- Alors qu'elle est le problème?

- Le problème c'est moi Jasper. Sa m'a beaucoup touché et je ne suis pas sur d'arriver en parler sans que sa ne réveille de vielles blessure. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais dit, les personnes ont été au courant par la force des choses.

- Je ne te forcerais à rien, mais en parlais te fera le plus grand bien.

- D'accord, je vais te le dire.

- Non, Bella ne dit rien si tu n'en a pas envie.

- J'ai envie de te le dire à toi. Mais ne le dit à personne pour le moment.

Il opina, et soufflais un bon coup. Aurais-je la force de dire ces trois mots. Certes sa ne paraissait rien, mais pour moi c'était une réel souffrance.

- Mes parents sont morts.

Ces yeux s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle, je suis venu vivre ici, en Floride. Et que j'habite avec Emmett.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et me réconforta. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent contre mon gré.

- C'est encore frais?

- Oui.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu avais du mal à en parler.

- Depuis Emmett est encore plus protecteur avec moi qu'avant.

- Je le comprends.

- Bon on devrait rejoindre, les autres. Ils vont s'inquiéter

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le self, je remplis mon plateau d'une sale une part de tarte aux pommes et une bouteille de soda.

Le déjeuner, se passa rapidement, les autres ne posèrent aucune questions en voyant le regard de Jasper.

Nous partîmes ensuite vers le stades, nous laissâmes les garçons devant les gradins. Il y avait plusieurs personnes, des élèves qui ne rentrait pas chez eux le week-end et des simple spectateurs venus encourager des proches.

Je m'assis et attendit, au bout d'un quart-d'heure les premiers sortirent. Il eut un échauffement, puis Emmett et le coach dictèrent des ordres. Les joueurs les écoutaient sans broncher. En même temps Emmett avait de quoi impressionner, enfin quand il se taisait.

Car con image de brute, se dissipait rapidement quand il sortait l'une de ses blagues douteuse.

Il se firent des passes et un petit match commence. Je n'y comprenais rien et je n'y comprendrais jamais rien.

Je lançais un regard noir à Tanya, qui hurlais comme une folle « Allez mon Eddy t'es le plus fort ». Non, mais cette dinde ne pouvait pas se taire trente seconde. Elle explosait mes tympans en plus de ça.

Je regardais Edward, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son humeur. Il avait l'air content mais aussi exaspéré.

- Mais tu le trouve beau garçons! me siffla ma conscience.

- N'importe quoi!

Et voilà que je parlais toute seule. Je me savais dérangé c'était déjà sa. Bon je pouvais concéder, que Edward était un dieu vivant, mais au-delà de son apparence il n'y avait rien de beau. Enfin je pense. Comment sa je pense, j'en suis sur oui!

A la fin le coach lança un appel général. Il allait annoncer les noms des personnes sélectionné. Toutes les personnes concerné se levèrent et partirent le rejoindre.

Il lut la liste pour l'équipe de football, Jacob, Emmett, Edward et Jasper, les autres je ne les connaissait pas. Pour celle de basket, là encore il y avait Edward, Emmett, Jack et Jasper mais aussi Mike.

Ensuite il lut la liste pour le cheer-leading, j'avais une boule au ventre. Il cita les cinq premiers noms, Alice, Rosalie et Tanya en faisait partis. J'étais sur que je n'étais pas prise, mais au dernier moment le coach me surprit.

- Et Mlle Isabelle Swan, qui a été très bonne aux sélections.

Je jubilais, mon cousin fier de moi me fit décoller du sol en me prenant dans ses bras.

Les filles et moi étions plus que contente.

- Alors les jeunes, vous pourrez faire la fête jusqu'à deux heures grand maximum.

Il eut plusieurs personne qui se mirent à se plaindre.

- Bon trois heure, mais après extinction des feux! Bon allez à 20h ici.

Pour cette nuit Emmett et moi restions dormirent au lycée.

- Allez les filles ils faut que je vous prépare, fit Alice.

- Nous préparer?

- Tu n'es pas encore au courant c'est vrai, dit Rose. Alice adore jouer à la poupée, avec des poupée humaine.

- Je peux me préparer toute seul.

- Quoi? S'il te plait Bella! En plus je t'ai acheté la robe parfaite.

- Tu as fait quoi? Je te dois combien?

- Mais rien Bella je t'assure.

- Je veux te rembourser!

- Et bien moi je ne veux pas.

Il fallait que je lui rembourse, son cadeau me gênait trop. La prochaine fois que j'irais au centre commercial je lui offrirais un cadeau.

- Dites les filles, on pourrait aller faire les magasins dans la semaines?

- C'est une superbe idée Bella! Cria Alice.

- Je n'étais pas trop fan des boutiques, mais je voulais m'acheter de nouvelles tenues.

- Pourquoi pas demain? Proposa-t-elle.

- Les magasins sont ouverts le dimanche?

- Ici, oui!

- Tu viens Rose.

- Oui, tu aura besoin de soutiens.

- Pourquoi?

- On voit que tu n'as jamais fais les magasins avec Alice

Je me traiter mentalement d'idiote, pourquoi avais-je proposé ça à Alice. Vu l'air de Rosalie, je n'allais pas en ressortir indemne.

Nous nous préparâmes dans la chambre de moi et Alice. Alice m'avait acheté une magnifique robe couleur nude. Bustier qui prenait les formes de mon corps, elle m'obligea à mettre une paire d'escarpins. Et me maquilla, elle laissa mes cheveux cascadaient dans mon dos.

- Sa ne fait pas trop pour une simple fête de lycée?

- Non, la plupart des filles seront habillé comme ça.

Elle enfila une robe rose pale et Rose une rouge.

Nous partîmes ensuite vers le Gymnase. Il y avait plus de lycéens qu'aux sélections, les garçons était prés du buffet. Un géant karaoké avait était installé au centre. Les garçons nous rejoignîmes, pendant que l'ont regardait Tanya s'égosiller dur Tik Tok de Kesha.

Un véritable massacre, autant pour nos oreilles que pour la chansons. J'éclatais de rie en la voyant fière de son horreur, ce que évidemment elle remarqua.

- Tu fais encore ta maligne Swan.

- Moi, non pourquoi? Fis en feignant d'être choqué.

- Tu n'as qu'a chanté si tut te crois supérieur!

- Mais bien sur.

Emmett m'observa choqué que je recommence la catastrophe de ce matin.

Je savais exactement qu'elle chanson chanté. Pour cela pas besoin de karaoké, j'arrachais le micro des mains de Tanya. Je partis vers le groupe de musique du lycée, j'empruntai la guitare électrique et leur donner les accords et la chanson à exécuter.

Je commençais à gratter l'instrument devant une assemblé totalement silencieuse. Il avait voir de quoi la petite Française était capable.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>{ohoh}<br>But you don't really give a shit  
>You go with it, go with it, go with it<br>Cause you're fuckin crazy  
>Rock n' roll<em>

_You-ou said 'Hey,_  
><em>What's your name ?'<em>  
><em>It took one look and<em>  
><em>Now I'm not the same<em>  
><em>Yeah, you said 'Hey'<em>  
><em>And since that day,<em>  
><em>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame<em>  
><em>{Yeah}<em>

_And that's, why I smile_  
><em>It's been a while<em>  
><em>Since everyday and everything has felt this right<em>  
><em>And now<em>  
><em>You turn it all around<em>  
><em>And suddenly you're all I need<em>  
><em>The reason why-y-y-y,<em>  
><em>I smi-i-i-i-ile<em>

_Last night I blacked out, I think_  
><em>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<em>  
><em>I remember making out and then<em>  
><em>{ohoh}<em>  
><em>I woke up with a new tattoo<em>  
><em>Your name was on me and my name was on you<em>  
><em>I would do it all over again<em>

_You-ou said 'Hey,_  
><em>What's your name ?'<em>  
><em>It took one look and<em>  
><em>Now I'm not the same<em>  
><em>Yeah, you said 'Hey'<em>  
><em>And since that day,<em>  
><em>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame<em>

_And that's why I smile  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why-y-y-y,  
>I smi-i-i-i-ile<br>The reason why-y-y-y,  
>I smi-i-i-i-ile<em>

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_  
><em>I do what I want when I feel like it<em>  
><em>All I wanna do is lose control,<em>  
><em>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<em>  
><em>I do what I want, when I feel like it<em>  
><em>All I wanna do is lose control<em>

_And that's why I smile_  
><em>It's been a while<em>  
><em>Since everyday and everything has felt this right<em>  
><em>And now<em>  
><em>You turn it all around<em>  
><em>And suddenly you're all I need<em>  
><em>The reason why-y-y-y,<em>  
><em>I smi-i-i-i-ile<em>  
><em>The reason why-y-y-y,<em>  
><em>I smi-i-i-i-ile<em>  
><em>The reason why-y-y-y,<em>  
><em>I smi-i-i-i-ile.<em>

**( Smile Avril Lavigne le lien figurera en bas de la page)**

Ils étaient tous sous le choc, même Emmett. Ce matin j'avais bien caché mon jeu, j'avais fais exprès de chanter faux. Au rythme de la chanson la plupart des personne avait commencé à danser, il faut dire que c'était autre chose que le Tik Tok de Tanya. D'ailleurs où était-elle?

Elle se trouvait exactement au même endroit que tout à l'heure, la mine ahuri et déconfite. Je rendis et remerciais le propriétaires de la guitare et descendit de la scène improvisé. Je me plantais devant la cruche professionnel.

- J'espère que sa t'as plus, fis-je en lui fourrageant avec brusquerie le micro dans les mains.

Je reçu beaucoup de félicitations, alors que je rejoignais mes amis.

- Et ben ça alors,! Dit Emmett.

- Tu ne savais pas que ta cousine chantais?demanda Rose.

- Mais bien sur que si! Ce matin encore je lui chantais quelque petite chanson.

- Démon, fit-il à mon attention.

- Merci du compliment, sa me vas droit au cœur.

- Tu joues d'autre instruments? Me demanda Jasper.

- Je fais un peu de piano et de la guitare sèche.

- Comme Edward, déclara Alice enjoué.

Je ne relevais pas, alors comme sa monsieur jouais de la guitare et du piano.

La musique venait de reprendre et Rosalie, partit danser avec Emmett. Alice et Jasper allez faire de même, mais quelqu'un vint nous voir.

- Salut les gars, fit à l'intention de Edward et Jasper. Les filles, dit-il pour moi et Alice.

- Salut Jake.

- Jacob, salua Alice.

- Tu viens danser, me demanda Jacob.

- Elle en serait ravi, annonça Rose qui venait de revenir.

Elle me poussa pratiquement dans les bras de Jacob et nous partîmes danser. Je n'aimais pas trop sa, mais avec Jake c'était plus simple. Il me faisait rire et rendait les choses plus drôle.

Je passais une soirée superbe, dansant avec les filles, Jacob, Jasper ou Emmett. Edward lui restait en retrait il dansa quelque danse avec sa pimbêche mais ne s'amusa pas avec nous.

* * *

><p>Voilà le lien pour la chanson d'Avril Lavigne, perso moi j'adore, mais bon chacun ces goûts: .comwatch?v=KagvExF-ijc&ob=av2e

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ;)

J'espère qu'il vous a plus! En tout cas moi j'ai été ravi de l'écrire pour vous :D

J'aimerais avoir votre avis, alors ,n''hésitez pas et laissez une reviews! :D

Mau'


	5. Chapter 5

Du** retard, mais nous avons eu différents empêchements! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres ;) **

**Et encore merci pour vos reviews!**

**Sur ce Bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

- SORTIEEEEEEEEEEE SHOPPINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! Allez Bella on se réveille !

Une cri strident venait de me réveiller, et ce n'était pas mon réveil. J'essayai de l'ignorai, m'enfonçant encore plus sous la couette, mais le monstre qui me servait de colocataire ne voyait pas ça du même œil.

- Bella, Bella, Bella ! On se dépêche, je ne veux pas perdre une minute de cette journée !

Je restais immobile, je ne voulais pas sortir de mon lit. Je grognais et me retournais dans les draps pour finir par me ré-assoupir.

- Bon Bella tu te lèves tout de suite!

Voyant mon manque de réaction, elle passa au chose sérieuse. Elle retira mes draps, puis mes oreillers et mis la musique assez fort. Se qui eut le don de me faire émerger mais pas vraiment de bonne humeur. J'avais déjà un sale caractère, le matin souvent je ne parlais à personne pour éviter tout accrochage. Alors si on ajoutais mon humeur habituel avec un réveil pareil je ne vous explique pas les dégâts. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil, il affichait 7 heure. 7 HEURE!

La veille je mettais couché à 2h30, en clair j'avais eu à peine 4h30 de sommeil. Qu'elle tortionnaire pouvait infligeait sa à quelqu'un, Alice bien sur.

- Il est sept heure Alice! 7HEURE! Maintenant tu me laisses dormir!

-Pas question, tu dois aller te préparer.

-Nous irons faire les magasins cet après-midi.

-Non, nous avons que la matinée pour être entre fille.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Nous serons rejointes au déjeuner, par les garçons.

- Et bien je vous rejoindrais moi aussi cet aprem.

- Mais c'est une matinée entre fille Bella, s'il te plait.

- Non.

Elle me fit sa moue de cocker, mais voyant que je ne céderais, elle continua.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis.

- Et comment comptes-tu m'y amener? Par la force? Du haut de tes 1m55?

- J'ai d'autres cartes.

- Qui sont?

- Le chantage.

- Et tu comptes me faire chanter avec quoi?

- Mon frère.

Je haussais un sourcil, que pouvait-elle dire à son frère. Mise à part que je le supportais de moins en moins.

- Je peux laisser courir des rumeurs...

- Des rumeurs?

- Oui, comme quoi tu serais éprise de mon frère.

- QUOI! Tu ne ferais pas ça?

- Bien sur que non, mais Bella va te préparer s'il te plait!

- De toute manière je n'arriverai pas à me recoucher.

- OUI! Bella, ne part pas sans tes affaires ! dit-elle en me fourrant dans les mains un ensemble.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de regarder les vêtements, qu'Alice me poussa littéralement dans la pièce d'eau.

Je me déshabillai puis partie sous la douche, passai du gel douche sur mon corps, et pris mon shampoing pour pouvoir me laver les cheveux, tout en repensant à la soirée d'hier, je ne savais pas ce qui m'avais poussé à chanter devant tout le monde, d'habitude je n'aurai jamais osez faire cela, mais l'adrénaline était monté et je m'étais sur scène avec une guitare électrique en mains, chantant une chanson que j'adorais. C'est surement le fait de défier une fois de plus Tanya, qui m'avait poussé sur scène, foutu fierté.

J'avais apparemment bluffé mes amis, et j'en étais assez fier.

Je faisais de la musique depuis très longtemps, j'avais commencé par faire du piano, puis avais découvert que j'avais une assez belle voix, et ensuite avais terminé par la guitare qui me passionnais depuis longtemps. Quand j'avais chanté faux dans mon cousin, c'était délibéré. Juste pour l'embêter, et l'effet avait été réussis.

Je me rinçai, puis sortis de la douche, m'enveloppant dans ma serviette, je me dirigeai vers le miroir qui était placé juste devant les deux vasques.

Mon visage était pale, ma tête faisait vraiment peur à voir. J'attachai mes cheveux puis me brossai les dents, me mis de la crème, puis je regardai, enfin, les affaires que m'avais préparé Alice. Il y avait un haut couleur rose pale, ainsi qu'une jupe noire, j'aimais beaucoup. Je ne mettais pas souvent de jupes ou robe, mais j'aimais ça, c'est juste que les jeans c'est beaucoup plus confortable. Je m'habillai, puis sortis.

- Bella ! Viens là stp. Dit-Alice en montrant une chaise du doigt. Alors je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux, puis de ton maquillage.

-D'accord Rechignai-je

Alice commença par me sécher les cheveux, elle me les laissa cascadaient dans mon dos, en reformant bien mes boucles ce qui donnait un résultat somptueux. Puis, elle me maquilla légèrement, pour bien faire ressortir mes yeux chocolat, en mettant un trait de crayon noir et du mascara noir. Elle camoufla mes cernes et j'étais fin prêtes.

- Voilà Bella ! Tu es parfaite, les chaussures que tu dois mettre, sont aux pieds de ton lit

Je me mis sur mes pieds, et regarda mon lit, et pris les chaussures pour les enfilaient, elles étaient de la même couleur que ma jupe et à talon. Le talon devait être au moins 6cm, le mont Everest pour moi.

Alice ressortit de la salle de bain, elle avait finis de se préparer.

- Tu viens, on va rejoindre Rose, fit-elle.

Nous descendîmes et rejoignîmes Rose, qui attendait dans sa décapotable rouge. La radio était allumée et un morceau de Beyoncé se déversait dans l'habitacle.

- Tu as réussi à sortir Bella de son lit Alice. Emmett m'avait pourtant dit que ça ne serait pas chose facile.

- Je levais les yeux au ciel, à ce niveau mon cousin battait les records.

- Tu sais bien que je réussi tout ce que j'entreprends ma chère Rose.

- Mais bien sur Alice.

Je montais à l'avant et Alice à l'arrière. Après quelques minutes seulement bercés par les piaillements d'Alice et la musique, Rose se tourna vers moi.

- Alors avec Jacob?

- Quoi avec Jacob.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente Bella. Tu l'aimes, c'est ça?

- Je ne l'aime pas!

- Mais il t'attire?

- C'est possible.

- Je le savais! Hurla Alice.

- Pfft de toute façon, jamais un garçon comme lui ne s'intéressera à moi.

- Et pourquoi cela? Demanda Rose. Tu es belle, brillante, une athlète et une artiste.

- Je me demande bien, pourquoi il ne s'intéresserait pas à toi.

- Moi, non plus! Sans oublier qu'il ta seulement invité une dizaine de danses hier soir.

- Qu'il te dévore des yeux.

- Et...

- Stop! Arrêter vos sarcasme, je crois que j'ai compris. Mais vous faites complètements fausse routes.

-Bella cesse donc de te sous-estimer.

- Si vous le dites.

- C'est qu'on a raison.

Je changeais de sujet pour le reste de la route et enfin le centre commercial se dessina devant nous.

Alice sautilla et m'attrapa le poignet en se dirigeant tel une guerrière vers les magasins. Rosalie elle aussi semblait aux anges. Des folles! Voilà avec qui j'étais, de vrai folles.

- Bon on va commencer par la lingerie, déclara Alice.

Un grand magasin du nom de Bare Necessities s'étendait devant nous. La vitrine remplit de mannequins portant de la lingerie fine, trop fine.

Alice passait de rayon en rayon, remplissant mes bras ceux de Rose et les siens par la même occasion.

Elle passait plusieurs couleurs prés de mon visage pour vérifier que les couleurs aillent bien avec mon teint. Ensuite elle nous poussa dans les cabine nous forçant à porter les ensembles qu'elle avait choisis. Démoniaque je vous dis.

Je n'avais jamais porté de le lingerie comme ça. Bien sûr je ne mettais pas des sous-vêtements de grand-mère, mais là ceux que m'avait choisi Alice était plein de dentelle, satin et les pièces beaucoup plus petites que ceux que je portais habituellement. Elle avait dû se tromper de bonnet.

J'enfilais, non sans rechigner, le premier ensemble. De couleur prune , avec juste ce qu'il faut de dentelle. Rien de trop extravaguant, le plus simple selon moi, donc mon préféré.

Alice ouvrit d'un coup la porte de ma cabine, elle avait failli me provoquer un AVC. La porte était grande ouverte, et les divers clients ne se gêner pas pour me relooker. Il y avait même un homme, je claquais la porte sèchement et mis le verrou. Je me rhabillais et sortis de la cabine bien décidé à ne rien essayer d'autres.

- Mais Bella qu'es-ce que tu fais? Tu n'en as essayé qu'un.

- J'ai finis je ne prends rien.

- Ah non! Retourne essayer!

- Non.

- Et bien tu choisis quatre ensembles mais tu ne repars pas avec rien.

- Très bien.

Je pris le prune, un vert foncé en dentelle, un ivoire en satin et un noir qui était un mélange des deux.

Nous partîmes en caisse chacune avec nos achats. Je croyais que nous allions faire une pause, je n'avais pas eu le temps de petit déjeuner ce matin. A ce rythme-là j'allais tomber en syncope. Nous venions d'aller faire 3 magasins de vêtements et j'avais déjà 5 Tee-Shirt, 2 pantalons, 2 pulls, 3 jupes et 4 robes. J'allais me ruiner, il fallait que j'arrête ces deux cinglés.

-Stop maintenant j'ai assez de vêtements!

- Mais Bella.. tenta Alice.

- Non, soit on arrête maintenant, soit je rentre à pieds.

- Bella à raison Lice'.

- Bon d'accord pour les vêtements c'est bon. Maintenant place aux chaussures.

Je n'allais jamais en sortir vivante! Alice me fis essayer paire sur paire, la vendeuse ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Je finis avec deux paires d'escarpin et une paire de ballerines. Elle avait enfin finis avec leurs chaussures, je jetais un coup d'œil à montre. Il était 12h30 passé et mon ventre gargouillait atrocement.

- C'est bon on rejoint les garçons?

- Bella, Bella; Bella ils nous restent un point essentiel pour bien terminer une sortie shopping.

- Qui est?

- Trouver le sac idéal qui accompagnera nos tenues!

- Quoi! Écoutez, je suis épuisé, je n'ai pas eu mon cota de sommeil et j'ai faim!

- Allez Bella, c'est juste pour un sac.

- Un sac et après c'est finis.

- D'accord.

Nous partîmes dans un magasin de sac, très réputés selon Alice, mais je ne connaissais pas. Le magasin était assez grand, avec plusieurs étagères dans lesquelles se trouvaient des sacs de toutes les couleurs et matières possibles.

Alice porta son choix un sac en cuir marron, celui de Rosalie était rouge et le mien beige. Notre calvaire, le mien surtout, était enfin finit.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la pizzéria, les garçons étaient déjà attablés et nous attendaient. Jasper et Emmett discutaient à deux, alors qu'Edward était concentré sur son portable.

Alice et moi nous assîmes chacune à côté d'Edward, moi parce qu'il ne restait plus d'autres places et Alice pour le « bonheur » d'être avec son frère. Elle se pencha pour regarder ce qu'il faisait, avant de s'exclamer.

- Mhen comme c'est mignon !

- Quoi ? demanda Emmett.

- Tanya vient de lui envoyer un message.

Edward semblait encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

- Alice ferme là !

- Mon chou tu me manques ! cita Alice.

Notre table explosa de rire, sauf moi parce que je trouvais ça particulièrement dégoutant.

-Pourquoi es-tu si renfrogné ? Ta Barbie Malibu te manque ? dit Emmett avant d'exploser de rire.

- Vous êtes chiant ! Vous avez que je ne l'aime pas !

- C'est évident après tout, tu ne l'as rejettes jamais ! ironisa Alice.

- Commandons, fit Jasper pour changer de sujet.

Je pris une pizza au saumon, Rosalie une reine, Alice une végétarienne, Jasper une oriental, Emmett une Hawaïenne et une Australienne.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, le message de Tanya était oublié et même lui semblait s'amusait. Bien sûr il ne me parlait pas.

-Que fait-on cet aprem ? demanda Jasper.

- On continus à trainer au centre commercial et on finit avec un ciné ?

-Oui !

Alors que nous marchions dans le centre commercial, je repérais un magasin de musique. Je prévins Alice et Rose et entrais dedans.

Je marchais droit vers les guitares, la mienne était restée à Paris. E j'avais très envie d'en rejoué. Je jetais mon dévolu sur une guitare électro acoustique de la célèbre marque Taylor. (Lien sur notre profil), je partis voir le vendeur et lui montrai celle sur laquelle j'avais mon choix. J'attendais le retour du gérant lorsque qu'une voix familière me fit sursauter :

- Une Taylor, très bon choix

- Ha ! Moi qui croyais que tu étais mué ! dis-je à Edward.

- Tu as la preuve du contraire.

- Je peux te poser une question, fis-je soudainement.

Il haussa un sourcil mais obtempéra néanmoins.

- Pourquoi mens-tu ?

- Sur quoi ?

- Tanya. Je veux dire sa parait tellement évident que vous êtes ensemble.

- Je ne sors pas avec elle !

Je voyais qu'il commençait à s'énerver.

- Si tu veux, dis-je pas convaincue pour autant.

- Puis ce que je te dis que je ne sors pas avec Tanya. C'est une amie rien de plus.

- Puis ce que je te dis que je te crois.

- Je sais que tu mens.

- Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole de toute la semaine, et là tu te souviens que j'existe.

- Peut-être parce que je n'avais rien à te dire.

- Hé bien, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui n'ai rien à te dire. Alors va-t'en.

- C'est bon, Mademoiselle, votre guitare est prête.

Je payai ma nouvelle acquisition, et remplis les papiers clients, en ignorant Edward.

Je sortis du magasin, et rejoignis les filles à l'éxterieur.

Alice me saute dessus à mon arrivé.

- Cool Bella, tu as acheté une nouvelle guitare !

- Ouai. Fis-je sèchement.

- Oh ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, toi ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ton crétin de frère.

-Tu veux en parler ? demanda Rosalie

- Non.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, Bella, met ta guitare dans le coffre de ma voiture, nous allons rejoindre les garçons dans la boutique de sport dit Rosalie en me tendant la clé de sa décapotable.

- D'accord.

Après avoir déposé mon instrument je repartis dans le centre commercial, en quête de la boutique de sport. Une fois à l'intérieur, je sentis une main se posait sur mon épaule, je me retournai, et vis Jacob.

- Salut Bella.

- Hey ! Salut Jack.

- Bella, il y a un truc que j'aimerai te demander.

Il semblait nerveux, je repensai à la discussion que j'avais eu avec les filles peu avant et me mis à rougir.

- Huum vas-y…

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de diner avec moi samedi prochain ?

J'étais partagé, pour l'instant je ne voyais Jacob comme un ami, mais je ne voulais pas le blesser en refusant.

- Heu... Oui.

Un grand sourire barra son visage.

- Je passe te prendre à 19heure, alors !

Il se pencha, et embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres. Provoquant le rougissement de mes joues.

Je partis dans un état second, rejoindre les filles.

Elles regardaient les garçons essayaient des nouveaux gants de base-ball, puis se retournèrent quand j'arrivai.

Alice me tira sur le côté avec Rosalie

- Alors toi ! Tu nous caches quelque chose ! s'exclama Alice

- Comment vous savez ? heuu je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? me rattrapai-je.

- Dis-le nous, Bella, tu ne sais pas mentir. Continua Rosalie

- J'ai un rencard avec Jacob !

- ET QUAND ? COMMENT ? ET OU ? cria Alice

- Baisse d'un ton Alice ! Tout le monde nous entend !

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Bella..

- Samedi prochain. Je viens de le voir, à l'entrée du magasin.

- C'est génial ! Je le sa-vais. S'extasia Alice

- Qu'est-ce que tu savais, la naine ? Rigola Emmett

- Rien ! criai-je

- Bella, tu me caches quelque chose !

- Emmett, laisses moi, je ne te dirai rien.

- Mais Belli-Bellaaaa ! se plaignit-il

- Elle ne te dira rien, donc fiche lui la paix. Dit-elle en le tapant derrière la tête

Le grizzli souffla d'exaspération.

Nous partîmes en direction du cinéma. Nous étions dans la file d'attente, et le dilemme du film se posa. Alice et Rosalie, voulaient voir Happy new years, tandis que les garçons étaient plus partants pour regarder, Mission impossible 4.

J'étais la dernière à donner mon avis :

- Je préfère de loin, mission impossible.

- Ça c'est ma cousine ! s'exclama Emmett en me prenant par l'épaule.

- Mais Bellaaaaaaa !

- Mission Impossible ! c'est décidé s'exclama Jasper.

Nous primes les tickets, nous arrêtâmes pour acheter des sucreries et partîmes nous installer.

Je dus m'asseoir entre mon cousin et Edward. J'évitais tout contact avec ce dernier. Le film commença, je plongeais régulièrement ma main dans le popcorn.

- Bella !

J'ouvris doucement les yeux e sentis une délicieuse odeur envahir mes narines. J'étais confortablement installé, je remuais et me souvins que j'étais au cinéma. Je me levais d'un bond et vis que la salle se vidait. Ce que j'avais pris pour un fauteuil n'était autre qu'Edward.

Les autres commençaient à quitter la salle, je les suivis et dut affronter un flot de blagues.

- Bah alors Bellie-Bella on a fait un somme sur le petit Eddy, se moqua Emmett.

Et tout un tas de blague douteuse dans ce genre.

Emmett me souleva du sol et me balança sur son dos tel un sac à patates.

Je tapais son dos avec mes poings, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'atteindre.

- EMMETT LACHE MOI !hurlais-je .

- Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu me caches.

Je devais lui dire de toute façon il le serait bien assez tôt.

- J'ai un rencard !

- Quoi ! Avec qui !

- Avec Jacob, maintenant pose moi.

Il me posa et j vis qu'il semblait un énervé.

- Attend que je le vois !

- Tu ne lui feras rien, j'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux !

- Venez, les filles on y va !

Et je laissais mon cousin en plan sur le parking.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 5! Nous espérons qu'il vous a plus! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis!<p>

Le chapitre 6 ne sera posté que quand nous aurons 10 reviews sur ce chap :D Cruel je sais mais un bon moyen de savoir si vous voulez vraiment la suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Un énormes merci pour vos reviews :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Je me débarrassais de mes derniers vêtements et entrais sous la douche.

L'eau chaude cascadait sur mon corps, me délivrant peu à peu de ma torpeur matinal. Nous étions jeudi, et je repensais aux trois jours qui venaient de s'écouler.

Emmett avait mal pris la nouvelle de mon rencard avec Jacob, son coté surprotecteur faisait surface. Et ça commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système.

Rosalie et Alice étaient survoltées, elles passaient leur temps à me parler de robes et chaussures, pour mon rendez-vous.

Et Edward lui, il ne était encore distant. Depuis notre dispute, il ne m'avait plus parlé. S'il ne c'était pas énervé, sa serait peut-être mieux passé…Satané lunatique !

Je sortis de la douche, m'enroulais dans une serviette. Je séchais mes cheveux et les regroupés en un chignon, je mis un peu de mascara et m'habillais.

Je mis un slim gris, un tee-shirt évasé avec des motifs couleur blanc-cassé, des talons de la même couleur et j'étais prête. Je sortis den la salle de bains et tombais sur Alice qui étais déjà prête, évidemment ce petit lutin surexcité n'avait pas besoin d'autant d'heure que le reste du monde.

- J'adore tes chaussures !

- Merci un…un cadeau de ma mère, soufflais-je.

Je me rembrunis immédiatement, Alice ne sembla pas le voir, nous primes nos sacs et partîmes rejoindre les autres qui nous attendaient en bas de notre bâtiment.

Alice sautilla et se jeta sur Jasper. Je dis bonjour aux autres, profitant qu'ils n'étaient pas en plein lavage d'estomac.

Je ne saluais pas Edward et me détournais, attendant que leur retrouvaille plus au moins mouillé.

- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? me demanda Cullen.

- Comme tu vois.

- Que dirais-tu d'une trêve ?

- Je ne sais pas, on ne s'est pas parler beaucoup. Et le peu de fois c'était pour se crier dessus.

- Justement, on repart à zéro ?

Je réfléchis à son offre plus que tentante, que devais-je répondre ? Après tout qu'es ce que ça me couterait ? Je devrais supporter son visage d'Apollon au fur et à mesure de mes journées. Il y a pire comme torture n'es-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Il me sourit alors que nous suivions les autres pour rejoindre nos cours respectifs.

Comme nous avions cours dans le même bâtiment, il m'amena devant ma salle.

- Bella ! me héla une voix derrière moi.

Je vis Jacob qui marchait à grand pas pour me rejoindre.

Il m'embrassa chaleureusement les deux joues et fis un bref signe de tête à Edward. Jacob passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- On se voit au déjeuner Bella.

Il me fit un sourire freedent et rejoignit sa salle.

Nous nous assîmes à notre table habituelle. Jacob avait l'air grognon.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Rien.

- Mais dis-moi.

- Edward t'a littéralement dévoré des yeux et je n'ai pas aimé.

Serait-il jaloux ? Me trouvait-il vraiment belle ?

- Tu sais ça m'étonnerais beaucoup. Il n'a eu l'air de m'apprécier que ce matin.

- Bella c'est-tu au moins à qu'elle point tu es belle.

Je rougissais furieusement et reportais mon attention sur mes calculs. Il rit devant mon embarras et je lui assenais un coup dans l'épaule.

- Tu n'as pas à rougir, c'est la vérité.

- N'importe quoi.

- Si je te le dis, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Mes rougissements augmentèrent. Quand la fin de l'heure retentit, je pus enfin sortir.

Je rejoignis Alice et nous partîmes en Littérature.

- Alors toi et mon frère vous vous parlez ?

- Oui.

- Tanya ne risque pas de le prendre bien.

- Tu m'en vois ravie, rétorquais-je.

- Je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble.

Je la regardais avec des yeux exorbités.

- Qu'es ce que tu racontes ?

- Au moi, je dis ça comme ça.

Nous reprîmes à écrire mais Alice ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

Comment tu trouves mon frère.

Pour l'instant je trouve que c'est un imbécile !

- Mais physiquement ?

- Euh…

- Alors ?

- Bon je dois avouer, que c'est un canon.

- C'est un bon début.

- Alice ! la réprimandais-je un peu trop fort.

- Miss Swan, Miss Cullen je vous conseille de vous taire si vous vous voulez échapper à la retenue.

Je partis déjeuner, mon ventre gargouillait, avec Alice je n'avais pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin.

Je m'assis à place habituelle, mais aujourd'hui Edward n'était non plus devant moi, mais à côté de moi.

- Comment c'est passé ta matinée ?

- Plutôt bien, mise à part que j'ai faillis ma faire coller.

- Pourquoi ?

- Alice et ses bavardages incessants.

- Quand elle s'y met généralement personne n'arrive à la calmer.

Le prof de littérature y est arrivé pourtant.

- Alice a eu trop peur de se faire coller. Sa lui enlève des heures de shopping ou de lavage d'amidal avec Jasper.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, sous le regard inquisiteur de mes amis surtout d'Emmett. C'est vrai depuis quand je parlais à Edward ?

- Je vous dérange ? demanda Jacob l'air ennuyé.

- Pas du tout, dis-je.

Il prit place à mes côtés en me souriant.

- Vous parliez de quoi ?

- Alice.

- Sujet intéressant. C'est toujours bon pour samedi ?

- Bien sur. Tu m'emmène où ?

- Je pensais au nouveau resto qui vient d'ouvrir.

- Désolé mais comme je viens d'arriver pour moi tout est nouveau.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

- Je verrai bien sur place.

Nous continuâmes à manger et à rire à deux, Edward ne parlant plus.

- Bella on devrait y aller, on a Biologie.

- Oui.

- Vous y allez à deux ? questionna Jacob.

- Oui. On a ce cours en commun.

- A tout à l'heure Bell's.

Il m'embrassa le front et je partis en compagnie d'Edward en Biologie.

Nous prime nos places respectives, l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Tu devrais te méfier.

- De quoi ?

- De Jacob.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a une certaine réputation.

- Des bruits de couloirs. Alice et Rose m'aurait prévenus, si c'était vrai.

- Ce n'est pas que des bruits de couloirs !

- Quelles sont ces rumeurs ?

- C'est un coureur de jupon.

- Jacob n'est pas un coureur de jupon.

- Comment peux-tu en être sur Bella ? Tu n'es là que depuis deux semaines.

- Ça se voit à sa façon d'agir avec moi.

- Bella il n'a pas pu changer si vite.

- Comment peux-tu en être sur ? Tu dis toi-même que c'est des rumeurs !

- Jacob et moi n'avons jamais étaient amis.

- Justement.

- Mais tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on entend dans les vestiaires.

- Des ragots !

- Bella crois-moi.

- J'ai confiance en Jacob.

- Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévu.

- Pourquoi veux-tu me faire croire ça ?

- Je veux simplement te prévenir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'apprécie Bella.

- Et moi je pense être assez grande pour me faire ma propre idée sur les gens.

Je plongeais ma tête dans mon TP, ignorant son regard perçant sur moi. Pourquoi me disait-il ça ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de casser l'image que j'avais de Jacob.

Il serait incapable de se jouer de moi, il était beaucoup trop gentil.

Je repartis de Biologie l'esprit tourmenté, j'hésitais entre croire Edward ou ignorer ses insinuations. Je partis en gym l'esprit partagé, Alice m'attendait devant les vestiaires sautillant sur place.

- Bella, tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Alice

- Oui, oui.

- Bella ! Cette fois tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, cette fois. Dis-moi ce qui ce passe. Je suis ton amie!

- Je t'en parlerai quand on sera changé.

Nous rentrâmes toute deux dans le vestiaire, et nous changeâmes. J'enfilais mon short et mon débardeur, ainsi que mes chaussures. Je refis mon chignon et j'étais prête. Quand à Alice, elle avait mis un short semblable au miens, et un débardeur griffé.

Nous sortîmes et Alice insista pour savoir.

- Es-ce que des rumeurs courent sur Jacob?

- Pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi ?

- Ton frère.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il m'a dit que Jacob n'était qu'un coureur de jupons.

- C'est vrai que l'année dernière quelques ragots couraient sur lui, mais rien de certifié.

- Quels genre de ragots?

- Il aurait couché avec Tanya et d'autres filles de sa clique.

- Quoi?

- Ce sont des rumeurs Bella, personnellement je n'y crois pas.

- Je n'y crois pas non plus, dis-je d'un ton incertain.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres et nous débutâmes l'échauffement. Mais sa me trottait toujours dans l'esprit. Lui et cette garce! Non c'était impossible.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons commencé badminton! Annonça le prof.

- Pitié non, soufflais-je.

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a? demanda Alice.

Je suis juste la plus grosse cruche du monde en ce qui concerne le badminton ou tout les autres spotr avec des balles ou ballons. Un vrai danger publique.

- Je risque de bien rigoler.

- Ne te mets pas avec moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne veux pas que ta note baisse à cause de moi.

- Mettez vous par deux, prenez un volant et une raquette, ajouta Mr Lewis.

- Tu veux que l'on se mette à deux? Proposa une voix à coté de moi.

- Je me retournais et vis Edward.

- Non, tu vas être handicapé.

- Sa ne me dérange pas. Je jouerais pour deux.

- Edward, tu ne vas pas de trainer un boulet comme moi. Je risque de finir à l'hôpital. J'y ai finis en jouant au mini-golf. (C'est possible, je confirme Mau')

Il s'esclaffa se foutant ouvertement de moi.

- Tu sais que Newton arrive dans notre direction. Si tu veux de lui comme partenaire.

- Bon j'accepte, mais tu n'auras pas intérêt de te plaindre si tu finis blessé.

Il me sourit et nous débutâmes, je n'arrivais pas à lancer mon volant droit, il y a même une fois où ce fut la raquette qui partit.

Je soupirais de bonheur quand ce fut la fin du cours. Je me changeais et partit attendre les autres avec Alice à l'extérieur.

- Bella!

- Jacob venait vers moi, je fis un sourire mi-sincère, mi-forcée.

- Alors cette heure de sport?

- Horrible.

- Pourquoi?

- Je suis pire que maladroite avec une raquette. Mais grace à Edward sa c'est bien passé.

- Edward?

- Oui, c'était mon binôme.

- Ah.

- Bon je dois y aller, rendez-vous avec Emmett.

C'était faux mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Il m'embrassa le front et je fonçais vers mon bâtiment.

* * *

><p>Alors vrai ou faux ces rumeurs?<p>

Vous voulez la suite? Moi je veux des reviews :D

Plus il y aura de reviews plus la suite viendras vite ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à tous pour vos review qui nous ont fait très plaisir. :D**

**Mau' And Math ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'Alice s'évertuait à me préparer, et elle était encore à l'étape de la manucure, elle venait juste de terminer mes pieds, et commençait juste à s'afférer sur mes ongles de mains.

- Orange ou bleu électrique, Bella ? Dit- Alice d'une voix enjouée

- Ça ne va pas la tête ? Tu me vois avec du orange sur les doigts ? Dis-je terrorisé

- Jaune ?

- Non.

- Rose Bonbon ?

- Tu veux vraiment, que je ressemble à Tanya ?

- Humm, surement pas.

- Gris ?

- Accordé

Elle commença, à me vernir les ongles, tandis que Rosalie qui était aussi présente me parlait :

- Alors, Bella parlons de chose sérieuse. Dit-elle d'une voix sadique.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Qui dit rencard dit drague.

- Pitié.

- Bella fait-moi ton regard ravageur.

Je tentais un regard que je voulais ravageur, Rosalie éclata de rire.

- Tu appelles ça ravageur Bella.

Je soufflais en la fusillant du regard. Elle me montra comment faire.

- Je vais avoir l'air ridicule Rose.

- Mais non Bella. S'il ne te tombe pas dans les bras je ne comprends pas.

- Si tu le dis.

- Passons au regard.

Et elle continua comme ça, tout le long de ma « transformation ». J'en avais assez, j'avais besoin d'air.

- Bella va enfiler cette robe ! Surtout ne te regard pas dans le miroir.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et enfilais la robe. Elle était très belle, de couleur prune, avec de fine bretelle, elle était décontractée sans trop l'être. Elle arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux.

- Mets ces chaussures ! m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je mis la paire d'escarpins qu'elle me tendait, ils étaient gris comme mon vernis.

- Bella tu es magnifique ! s'exclamèrent-elles en même temps.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

Je me mis devant le miroir et m'observais. Alice avait complètement réussi, j'avais mes cheveux lisses comme des baguettes, un regard noir (mais pas trop), les talons allongés mes jambes et la robe moulait parfaitement mes formes sans faire vulgaire.

- Il va fondre.

Je leur souris et les pris dans mes bras. Un coup fut porté à la porte, Alice me poussa sur la porte et elle et Rosalie partirent s'asseoir sur mon lit.

J'ouvris et vis Jacob avec un bouquet, il me fit un sourire Colgate et me donna les fleurs. Elles étaient entourées d'un plastique où il était écrit Simply Market.

- Merci il ne fallait pas.

- Oh ce n'est rien. Ma mère m'avait demandé de lui acheter des carottes alors j'ai pensé à te prendre des fleurs en même temps.

Alice me prit le bouquet des mains en sourcillant et m'éjecta de la chambre.

- Bonne soirée ! fit-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Je rougis en voyant le regard inquisiteur de Jacob sur ma personne.

Nous partîmes sur le parking et il entra directement dans sa Chevrolet plateaux, je pris place à ses coté.

- Tu m'emmènes où ?

- A la pizzéria.

- On ne devait pas aller au restaurant.

- Si mais j'ai oublié de réservé.

- Donc on va à la pizzéria.

- Oui.

La pizzéria, il y avait mieux comme premier rendez-vous. Enfin bon.

Il roula chantant les chansons que déversait l'auto radio, j'avais l'impression d'être invisible.

Il se gara devant la pizzéria et me tira vers l'entrés de celle-ci. Nous primes place et attendîmes la serveuse. Une blonde décoloré au décolleté très prononcé, nous donna les cartes.

Jacob et elle restèrent bloqués à se donner des sourires charmeurs. Je me raclais la gorge et il redescendit sur terre. La serveuse me jeta presque la carte sur dessus.

J'observais le menu quand je vis Jacob prendre le numéro de la serveuse.

- Ça ne dérange pas ta copine ?

- Ce n'est pas ma copine c'est ma cousine.

J'étais estomaqué devant ça. Edward avait raison !

- Vous prendrez quoi ?

Alors que j'allais partir, Jacob annonça nos plats alors que je n'avais rien demandé.

- Deux pizzas Reine !

Je me voyais déjà l'étriper et faire une danse de la joie autour de sa tombe.

- Alors comme ça, je suis ta cousine… !

- Je ne voulais tout simplement pas la frustrer. Et puis, tu sais très que c'est toi que je préfère...

Mon habituel rougissement ne vint pas, je savais très bien qu'il me mentait.

- Je reviens dans 5minutes.

- A tout de suite, ma Belle.

Je partis directement en direction du des toilettes, j'avais besoin de me remettre les idées au clair.

Je m'enfermai dans une cabine, pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro d'Alice, il fallait absolument que je lui raconte ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle répondit à la troisième tonalité

- Oui ? Dit-elle.

Je lui expliquai en quelques mots ce qui venait de se dérouler. Alice ma dit, qu'elle s'en est doutée, au moment même où il était rentré dans la chambre avec le fameux bouquet. Elle m'exposa son plan, et je repartis à ma place.

- Les pizzas nous ont été servies ! Manges, j'ai déjà commencé la mienne.

- Ce n'est pas grave lui dis-je en faisant une moue provocante.

Il sourit, et continua à manger. Durant tout le diner j'enchainais les petits sourires et les regards charmeurs, je me mordais négligemment la lèvre inferieur. Une fois les pizzas finies, nous ne nous attardâmes pas, et sortîmes, Non sans un dernier sourire auprès de la serveuse pour Jacob.

Nous partîmes marcher sur la plage, Jacob passa un bras autour de mes épaules, je me raidis mais ne le repoussai pas, il ne sembla ne rien remarquer.

Alors que j'observai le couché de soleil, Il envoyait des messages, à qui ? je me le demandai bien...

- Un souci ? Demandai-je d'une voix sensuelle.

- Non, rien. Dit-il en rangeant son portable avec empressement.

Nous poursuivîmes notre ballade, quand soudain il s'arrêta. Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et rapprocha son visage du mien.

J'étais tellement pétrifié, que je ne le repoussai pas. Mais quand sa langue, voulut franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, je repris contenance et le giflai.

- Aïe ! Mais tes malades ou quoi ? Dit-il en colère.

- Mais c'est toi le malade, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi pensais de toi, Jacob ! Mais en tout cas moi j'ai mes principes et mes valeurs, et je ne vais surtout pas sortir ou me laissais faire par un coureur de jupon, comme toi.

Il m'attrapa les mains, et essaya de me rapprocher de lui, pour réessayer de m'embrasser.

- Lâche moi ou je préviens Emmett' !

Il me rejeta brutalement et ma laissa en plan sur la plage. Je repartis vers le restaurant et vis une Volvo grise qui attendait.

Je m'engouffrais dans la voiture.

- Alors ma belle ? le plan ?

- Une réussite Alice ! Même si j'ai vraiment cru qu'un moment tout allait déraper.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il a essayé de m'embrasser de force... !

- Oh le ****** (trop violent pour certaines personnes)

- C'est difficile de le reconnaitre, mais Edward avait raison..

- Oui.. Je suis désolé, Bella.

- Ce n'est rien..

- Mais pour te remonter le moral, tu vas passer la nuit et la journée de demain chez moi !

- Mais Alice.. Je n'ai pas récupéré mais affaires, chez moi tout à l'heure.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça je les ai, j'ai prévenu Carmen et Eléazar. Rosalie sera elle aussi, présente. Emmett nous rejoindra peut être demain avec Jasper.

- D'accord !

Nous partîmes vers la villa des Cullen que je n'avais encore jamais vus.

* * *

><p>Qu'elle goujat ce Jacob!<p>

Petit chapitre à cause des révisions pour le brevet blanc. Nous en sommes désolé mais le prochain chapitre sera long.

Bonne semaine :)

Mau' And Math' :D

Et n'oubliez pas une petite review sa fait toujours plaisir ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Avant de vous laisser à la lecture, on vous remercie de toutes vos reviews ! Qui n'ont fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Voila la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez (:**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Il allait bientôt être 22 heures, nous étions dans la Volvo reluisante avec Alice au volant en route pour la maison des Cullen, Alice chantait ou plutôt hurler la 10eme chanson de la soirée, c'était le titre des LMFAO- Party rock anthem qui passait à la radio.

_« Party rock is in the house tonight__  
><em>_Everobody just have a good time"_

- ALICEEE ! Rigolais-je, tu chantes aussi faux qu'Emmett, si ce n'est pas pire !

- Mais, allez Bella ! Chantes avec moi ! C'est LMFAO quoi ! tu ne connais pas ?

- Alice ! Tu es irrécupérable

"_In the club party rock looks up on your girl__  
><em>_she on my jock non stop"__  
><em>

Je fis l'effort de chanter sous le regard enjouait du lutin diabolique. Nous continuâmes le trajet dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice prenne un virage, et entra dans un chemin sinueux avec beaucoup de végétation, dernières les arbres se cachait une magnifique maison ! si je pouvais l'appeler comme cela, en regardant l'imposante taille qu'elle avait. La façade était très grande, et très ouverte avec de grandes fenêtres, des balcons et des baies vitrés. Ce qui donnait certainement beaucoup de luminosité à l'intérieur.

- Bella, Bella ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui bien-sûr, pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien, simplement parce que tu détailles la façade de la maison la bouche grand ouverte depuis plus de cinq minutes..

- Oh, Heu pardon, je ne voulais avoir l'impression d'être curieuse.. mais je n'ai jamais vue une maison aussi belle ! elle est vraiment magnifique Alice ! tu vis là depuis longtemps ?

- Mes parents l'ont rénové juste avant ma naissance et celle de mon frère... donc moi depuis que je suis née. Ma mère travaille dans le domaine de l'architecture donc, a fait toute la décoration, elle-même. Et j'avoue qu'elle a fait un travail vraiment extraordinaire.

- Tes parents ont vraiment l'air d'être des personnes formidables.

- Oui, je trouve aussi. Ils sont toujours là pour tout le monde. Le bonheur des autres, et surtout de leurs enfants font leur bonheur à eux. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais il faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer, si on ne veut pas passer notre nuit dehors.

- Oui, allons-y

Je sortis de la voiture, pris le sac qu'Alice me tendait, préalablement sortie du coffre. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Une femme de la trentaine d'année, vins nous ouvrirent, j'en déduisis qu'elle était très certainement la mère des jumeau, elle avait les cheveux de couleurs caramel, avec des reflets cuivrés, cette femme possédait une beauté inéluctable. A la seconde, où elle nous vit un sourire éclatant et chaleureux accueillit son visage.

- C'est nous !

- Rentrez les filles, vous devez avoir froid, surtout toi Bella !

Effectivement, je commençai à avoir froid, mais… une minute, elle avait dit mon nom alors que je ne l'avais jamais vue de ma vie. Elle avait dû se rendre compte de mon expression interrogative car elle se sentit obligé de répliquer :

- Que je suis bête, je suis Esmée Cullen ! La mère d'Edward et D'Alice ! Ils m'ont d'ailleurs souvent parlé de toi ! Je suis ravie d'enfin faire ta connaissance !

Alice était partit monter les affaires, alors je commençais à dialoguer avec sa mère.

- Ah bon ? Ils parlent souvent de moi ? Merci, Madame Cullen, je suis enchanté aussi !

- Pas de Madame Cullen, appelle-moi Esmée. J'ai l'impression de veillir d'un coup quand on me dit ça ! Hé oui, souvent, ils me disent que tu es une bonne amie pour eux, qu'ils sont content de te connaitre ! Et, Edward surtout, n'arrête pas de me dire que tu chantes extrêmement bien et que tu joues également de la guitare, j'espère avoir la chance de d'entendre un jour.

Mon rougissement habituel refit surface, il faudrait que je questionne Alice sur certaines révélation qui viennent de mettre faites.

- De quoi vous parlez, toute les deux ? questionna Alice en revenant

- De tout et de rien, ma chérie. Je vous ai préparé un plateau repas, avec boissons, chocolat, chips enfin tout ce dont vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas de m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque choses !

- Ça ira, maman, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

- Non, je vais attendre ton père, il va bientôt revenir ! Dit-elle à Alice, Mon mari est chirurgien, Bella, m'informa-t-elle.

- D'accord, très bien.

- Mhhm, Bella, nous allons allez préparer ma chambre, en attendant Rosalie, elle ne devrait plus tarder !

- OK, allons-y

Nous montâmes les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, Alice m'énuméra les pièces, à cette étage ci, il y avait la chambre de ses parents, ainsi qu'une chambre d'ami, une salle de bain, et la chambre d'Alice qui était elle, munis d'une salle de bain privé.

- Si tu te poses la question, Bella, la chambre d'Edward est à l'étage suivant, ainsi que la salle de jeux.

Je n'avais pas senti le besoin d'être au courant de cela, mais c'est toujours mieux de savoir où se trouve les choses en cas de besoin. Nous partîmes dans la chambre d'Alice, la pièce était vraiment grande, le mur face à la porte, celui de la tête de lit était recouvert d'une cire à relief de couleur violet foncé. Et les autres murs étaient de couleur lin, ce qui donnait un aspect harmonieux. La pièce était vraiment agréable. Alice me montra sa magnifique salle de bain qui était dans les tons marron, et noir. Puis nous nous mirent au travail. Alice et moi mettions en place un matelas deux personnes à côté de son lit, nous fîmes les draps, allâmes chercher les oreillers et continua l'agencement de la chambre, lorsque nous entendîmes Esmé :

- Les filles ? Rosalie est arrivée.

Nous descendîmes rapidement les escalier pour rejoindre Rose.

Elle portait un sac et avait l'air préoccupé.

- Bella qu'es ce que tu fais là? Je veux dire tu n'es pas censé être avec Jacob.

- Changement de programme.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est long.

- Montons quelle t'explique tout.

Nous repartîmes dans la chambre du lutin surexcité.

- Alors Bella je t'écoute.

- Jacob est du genre coureur de jupon et pas du tout comme je l'imaginais.

- Qu'à t-il fait.

Je lui expliquer ma soirée, n'omettant aucun détails.

- Non mais quel ******, jura-t-elle.

- C'est pour ça que nous devons remonter le moral de la demoiselle ici présente.

- Aucun souci. Manucure! S'exclama-t-elle.

Heureusement j'y échappais, mes ongles ayant était vernis quelques heures plutôt.

- Sinon, racontez moi comment vous vous êtes sortis avec Jasper et Emmett. Je veux tout savoir.

- Bella qui s'intéresse aux histoires de filles.

- Mais je suis une fille!

- Alors moi et Jasper on c'est mit ensemble l'année dernière.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?

- L'école primaire. J'avais le béguin pour lui depuis la cinquième.

- Et toi Alice Cullen, tu as attendus quatre ans pour lui parler?

- Je lui parlais déjà, il était mon meilleur ami. Mais j'avais peur quand lui avouant je perde son amitié et lui par la même occasion.

- Et que c'est-il passé?

- Il c'est avéré qu'il avait lui aussi une forte attirance pour moi. Il a commencé à avoir des gestes affectueux pour moi. Sa me rendait folle, alors un jour j'ai craqué et je lui tout avoué.

- Et comment a-t-il réagis?

- Il m'a embrassé, ça a été le premier et le meilleur baisé de ma vie.

Je souris en voyant ses yeux remplis d'amour.

- Et toi Rose comment en es-tu venu à sortir à sortir avec mon cousin de Grizzli?

- Et bien c'était il y a trois ans.

- Il venait d'arriver d'Arizona et pour ne pas te mentir je le détester.

- Pourquoi?

- Ton cousin n'a aucune délicatesse. Et il niveau dragues on a vu meilleur.

- Je me doute, venant de lui ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Alors il a commençait à me coller. M'appelant Rosie la Blondie Jolie.

- De l'Emmett tout craché.

- L'avoir toujours derrière moi, à menacer tous les garçons qui m'abordait commencer sérieusement à me mettre à bout de nerfs.

- Alors qu'as-tu fais?

- Je lui ai mis la plus belle gifle de sa vie.

- Et en public, rajouta Alice.

- Devant tout le réfectoire.

- Comment a-t-il réagis?

- Il m'a sauté dessus.

- ET?

- M'a embrassé à pleine bouche.

- Tu l'as repoussé?

- Oui. Et je me suis enfuis comme une furie de la cantine, en criant que jamais je ne sortirais avec un abruti pareil.

- Emmett n'a as du apprécier.

- Et bien étonnement il m'a lâché après cet incident. Il ne me parlait plus, et ne m'approchait plus.

- C'est ce que tu voulais.

- Oui, mais seulement il me manquait. En plus j'essayais de mettre un doigt sur le sentiment indéfinissable que j'avais ressentis lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé.

- C'était de l'amour.

- Oui.

- Alors qu'as-tu fais?

- J'ai essayé d'aller lui parler, mais lui ne voulait plus me voir. Alors j'ai attendu devant chez lui plus de trois heures. Lorsqu'il est rentré il a fait comme si j'étais invisible.

- Et?

- Je me suis a pleuré.

- TOI tu pleures?

- J'étais choqué, imaginer Rosalie les larmes aux yeux, avait quelque chose d'impossible.

- On a été aussi choqué que toi, lorsqu'on la sut, précisa Alice.

- Oui, j'ai pleuré. Et sa a dut être l'élément déclencheur puisse qu'il m'a serré dans ses bras, pour me réconforter. Il m'a demandé ce que je lui voulais et j'ai avoué tous mes sentiments. Il a d'abord était choqué puis c'est jeté sur mes lèvres.

- Et toi Bella?

- Quoi moi?

- Et bien tu avais un petit ami en France.

- Oui, avouais-je. J'en ai eu un.

- Tu nous l'avais caché!

- Comment était-il? Qu'elle est son prénom? On veut tout savoir!

- Il s'appelait Sam, c'était un Italien.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble?

- Un concours de circonstances.

Nous nous étions séparés à cause de la mort de mes parents. Il m'avait reproché d'être trop triste, trop absente. Non, mais quel petit ami pouvait vous dire des choses pareil, alors que vous veniez de perdre deux être cher?

Je l'avais quitté, après une bonne gifle.

- Comment était-il?

- Brun, peau mat, yeux noir...

- Je rêve ou la description se rapproche fortement de Jacob.

- Et encore tu ne connais leurs plus gros points communs.

- Qui est?

- C'est tous les deux des cons finis!

- Vous ne vous êtes pas quitté en bon terme.

- Pas du tout non.

- Assez parlé de garçons! Fit Alice.

- Je rêve où Alice en assez de parler du sexe opposé.

- Non, tu ne rêves pas, moi aussi j'ai entendus cette drôle de phrase, a ajouté Rosalie.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, devant le regard blasé d'Alice.

- On met un film.

- Oui! Fîmes Rosalie et moi d'une même voix.

- Alors soit Titanic, Sexe entre ami ou Infection.

- Sexe entre ami, dis-je.

- Moi aussi.

Alors c'est parti pour celui là.

Nous regardâmes le film tout en grignotant et en commentant le film. Je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis longtemps.

- Alice où es ce que je peux me changer?

- Il y a une salle de bain au fond du couloir?

- Je n'ai pas mes affaires.

- Elles sont sur mon bureau.

Je partis vers son bureau et chercher mon pyjama dans la sac. J'en ressortis un sort bleu ciel et un débardeur blanc. Je pris mes affaires de toilette et partis vers la salle de bains.

Quand j'ouvris la porte je découvris Edward en caleçon. Je devin rouge pivoine et m'arrêtais de bouger comme pétrifié.

- Bella? Demanda-t-il étonné.

A l'entente de mon prénom, ce fut comme si je retrouvais l'usage de mes membres. Je me retournais le plus vite possible.

- Désolé,Désolé, Désolé!

- Mais qu'es ce que tu fais là?

- Et bien je venais me changer.

- Tu n'étais pas avec Jacob?

- Longue histoire. Je n'étais pas au courant que tu étais dans la salle de bains.

- Tu peux te retournais, je suis convenable.

Je me retournais et vis qu'il portais un short de basket, et un débardeur qui moulait ses musclées. Je dégluti avec difficultés, c'est ça qu'il appelle convenable lui.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis le verrou?

- C'est ma salle de bain, personne n'y va a part moi, habituellement.

- Je n'étais pas au courant, c'est...Alice!

- J'étais certaine qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

- Je..j'y..vais!

- Non, c'est bon tu peux l'utiliser.

- Tu es sur?

- Certains.

Il sortit et me laissa dans sa salle d'eau. Je posais mes vêtements et entreprit de faire ma toilette.

Je me démaquillais, coiffais, et enfilais ma tenue pour dormir. Je vis un sweat vert foncé, avec un gros « Cullen » au dos.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit mais je portais ma main vers lui et respirais son odeur. Il sentais extrêmement bon.

Mais qu'es ce qui me prenais à renifler, les pulls maintenant. Je reposais le vêtement et sortis.

Je repartis vers la chambre de Alice. Les filles étaient déjà changé.

- Alice je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as indiqué la salle d'eau d'Edward?

- Ah bon, mais je n'ai jamais fais ça! Dit-elle feignant l'innocence.

- Biens sur!

- Pourquoi? Tu l'as croisé?

Je rougis en y repensant.

- Oui.

- Et?

- Il était en caleçon.

- C'est pour ça que tu es toute gêné.

- Alice!

Je lui envoyais un oreiller en pleine figure alors qu'elle se moquer ouvertement de moi.

* * *

><p>Voilà (:<p>

Vos avis ?

La suite sera pour bientôt

Plus il y aura de reviews, plus la suite viendra vite ! ( Mouhaha)

Bonne semaine à tous

Mau&Math


	9. Chapter 9

Commençons déjà, par des excuses ! Vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté pendant un petit mois, mais nous étions en révisions pour le Brevet, et comme nous la faisons à deux il n'y a pas tout le temps des possibilités pour nous voir. Mais on va se rattraper !

D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les derniers en date.. !

Merci à toute et à tous pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Mau&Math.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

J'avançais, en me frottant les yeux, vers la cuisine. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de réveiller Alice et Rosalie. Hier soir nous nous étions couché tard, entre les films et les discutions la soirée avait été chargé. Mon équilibre déjà précaire en temps normal, était empiré par ma sortie du lit et mes membres engourdis.

La cuisine était éclairé par les rayons du soleil, je plissais légèrement les yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière ambiante.

Je m'assis sur une chaise pourra attendre les autres.

- Tu es réveillée, dit-une voix masculine.

Je sursautais et me retournais. Edward apparut, cheveux en bataille, son bas de short de l'équipe de basket et un tee-shirt blanc. Il était tout bonnement sexy ! Quoi ? Bella arrête de divaguer ! Je détournais la tête pour qu'il ne me prenne pas pour une folle.

- Euh…oui..euh..toi..aussi.

En fait il devait vraiment me prendre pour une cinglée, même pas capable d'aligner deux mots sans bégayer. Il me sourit de son sourire colgate, je crus fondre.

- Tu veux déjeuner quelque chose ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Un bol de céréales suffira.

- Nature, au chocolat ou aux fruits ?

- Chocolat.

- Lait froid ou chaud ?

- Un lait froid ça ira.

- Tu es sur que tu ne le préfère pas chaud.

- Non je t'assure.

- Je te prépare un bol de céréale au chocolat avec du lait froid alors ?

- Ne t'embête pas je peux le faire.

- Mais non, tu es notre invité je le fais.

- Sur ?

- Certain. Me répondit- il en faisant son sourire en coin

- Merci.

Il se mit à préparer mon petit déjeunée et le sien, œuf bacon.

- Tes parents ne te manquent pas ?

Mon cœur se serra à cette phrase, oh que s'ils me manquaient.

- Oui ils me manquent, beaucoup même.

Devais-je lui dire ? Devais-je lui avouer ? J'avais l'impression que je pouvais tout lui confier. De toute manière ils finiraient tous par le savoir.

- Edward….

- Ah tu es là Bella !

Alice et Rosalie débarquèrent, toutes pimpantes dans la cuisine.

- Vous vous cachiez ? demanda Alice mutine.

- Nous déjeunions Alice ! Fis-je.

Edward me déposa le bol devant moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard elles m'entrainaient à l'étage.

- Va prendre ta douche et met ça ! m'ordonna Alice.

- Quand arriveront les garçons ? questionnais-je.

- D'ici une heure pour le déjeuner, m'informa Rosalie.

- Maintenant va mettre ça !

Je fus quasiment poussé à l'intérieur de la douche avec la pile de vetements et ma trousse de toilette.

Je pris une bonne douche chaude, je laissai mes cheveux cascadaient dans dos et j'enfilais à mon grand damne la robe pourpre que m'avait choisi Alice.

Quand je sortis j'eue le droit à l'œil acquisiteur des filles, enfin, surtout d'Alice.

- Viens ici, Bella, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps et il faut que je te maquille

- Alice.. ! dis-je avec hésitation

- Je te promets ça ne durera pas longtemps ! Juste un léger trait de crayon et de mascara !

Sur ces dernier mots, Elle s'éxécuta.

Après cette tâche finit, nous descendîmes retrouver les autres, et le père d'Alice et Edward qui venait de rentrer, et je vis que ce dernier m'observait un peu bizarrement..

- Bonjour ! dis-poliment

- Bonjour Bella, ravis d'enfin te rencontrer !

- Merci, moi de même !

- Carlisle, Bella ! Appelles-moi Carlisle !

En suivant le mouvement des autres, je m'assis sur le canapé, Edward à ma suite.

- Alors Bella, comment se passe ta vie en Floride ?

- Bien ça va, merci.

- Tu t'ais bien intégré au lycée ?

- Oui ça va, j'ai fait la connaissance de gens formidables, dis-je alors qu'Alice me regardais en souriant, puis je dérivai mon regard vers ma droite. Comme par exemple Edward !

Alice me regarda choquer, tandis qu'Edward comprenant ma blague, éclata de rire et me fis un clin d'œil. Quand à Carlisle il faisait un grand sourire.

- Et tu t'ais inscrite dans des clubs, au lycée ?

- Humm, je suis dans l'équipe des cheerleaders.

- Ah oui, Alice me l'a dit, tu as même fais taire Melle Denali.

Je lui souris.

- Tu voudrais faire quoi comme métier ?

- J'aimerai énormément devenir éditrice dis-je.

- Très bien

- Et vous, vous voulez faire quoi ? dis-je en regardant mes amis

- Moi, j'aimerai institutrice section maternelle, j'aime beaucoup les enfants répondit Rosalie

- Styliste ! Mais ça, tout le monde sait ! s'exclama Alice

- Moi, pianiste. Je voudrais rentrer au conservatoire me dit calmement Edward

Je le regardais étonné, je ne savais pas qu'il aimait tant la musique, la dernière fois lors du karaoké, Alice m'avait dit qu'il jouait un peu de piano et de guitare... Mais pas qu'il était vraiment passionné

- D'ailleurs, Bella... tu ne veux pas nous jouer un morceau au piano... ? me demanda la mère de famille

- Esmée..

- Bella, s'il te plait.. ?

- Très bien dis-je finalement

Le piano était placé juste en face du salon, dans une pièce ouverte où il y avait aussi une guitare ainsi qu'une batterie.

Je me levai, et me dirigeai vers ce dernier, m'assis sur le tabouret, soufflai un coup, puis interpréta « Una mattina » de ludovico Einaudi. (Lien sur notre profil)

Je n'osais regarder personne, je ne regardais que l'ivoire des touches du magnifique piano, observant la facilité avec laquelle mes doigts bougeaient. La musique pour moi, est très importante, je n'avais jamais fait sans, et je ne comptais pas abandonner un jour, pour quelques raison que ce soit. Le morceau n'allait pas tardé à se finir et j'appréhendais la réaction de la famille Cullen...

Je faisais sonner la dernière note pendant une dizaine de seconde, personne ne parlait. Je tournai la tête pour les regarder tous un par un. Ils ne disaient mot. Esmée m'observait avec un sourire que je trouvai maternelle, Carlisle me fis un clin d'œil et souri, Alice, quant à elle, avait dans son regard un grain de malice qui commençait à naitre. Je tournai la tête vers le droite pour m'apercevoir Qu'Emmett et Jasper étaient arrivés aux cours de la chanson et ils me regardaient tous les deux de la même manière que Rosalie : Impressionnaient.

Puis la personne qui m'intriguait le plus, était Edward il regardait avec de la joie et aussi ébahi. J'étais assez contente de ne plus être la seule à aimer jouer du classique. Le première a brisé le silence fut Emmett, suivi de tous les autres :

- Hé ben cousine, tu t'es améliorée depuis tes premiers cours de piano..

- Bella, Bella, Bella ! Tu joues magnifiquement bien, je suis impressionnée ! s'exclame Alice.

- Chapeau, Bella tu joues vraiment très bien ! Me dit Esmée avec l'accord de Carlisle

- Bravo, Bella ! Me dis-Jasper

- Merci beaucoup... dis-je en rougissant

Le seul qui n'avait pas parlé était Edward, et je me disais qu'il en avait peut-être rien à faire… mais contre tout attente il parla

- Tu joues vraiment bien Bella ! tu as beaucoup de capacité.

- Merci Edward.

Je voulais moi aussi, l'attendre, alors je me lançai et lui posai la question

- Tu ne voudrais pas jouer, toi ? demandai-je timidement

- Si c'est demandé si gentiment, bien sûr.

Il se leva, ce revirement de comportement me frustrais un peu, je ne savais pas comment le prendre mais, personnellement je préférais comme cela.

Il commençait un morceau que je connaissais que trop bien, il se nommait Hello, c'est un des premiers morceaux que j'ai appris a chanté. Je me levai donc, et me postai contre le piano, Edward en face moi. Il me regarda, me sourit, et commença à chanter d'une voix vraiment magnifique

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et emportait par l'atmosphère de ce moment, je commençais à chanter avec lui

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide_

_'Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much, I love you_

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again how much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying, I love you_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying I love you_

Edward et moi n'avions pas décollé notre regard l'un de l'autre, et je ne percutais pas tout de suite que nous étions toujours en train de nous regarder. Ce fut Alice qui nous fit revenir sur Terre en toussotant légèrement.

Fidèle à moi-même je détournai le regard et rougit.

Le repas se passa dans de bonne conditions, partie de rigolade suite à différentes blagues (vaseuses) de mon cousin, et aussi, au saute d'humeur d'Alice.

Après que nous ayons mangé, débarrassé, ainsi que fais la vaisselle, Les parents des jumeaux partirent nous laissant la maison en nous donnant bien sur l'ordre de « ne pas démolir les meubles et les objets précieux, pour répondre au défi d'Emmett ». Ce qui a de suite donné une merveilleuse idée à ce dernier.

- Haaa ! Moi j'ai trouvé ce que nous allions faire de notre après-midi ! cria Emmett

- Je crains vraiment le pire.. dis-je en me cachant

- Action ou vérité ! c'est le meilleur jeu entre potes !

Finalement, tout le monde était partant.

- C'est moi qui commence ! C'est moi qui commence ! Jasper, action ou vérité ?

Même pas besoin de préciser qui c'était : Emmett, biensur.

- Humm action.

- Han ! On sait déjà qu'il est joueur notre jazzou ! Alors... Il faut que tu ailles te déguiser avec les vêtements de te copine ici présente et nous faire une chorégraphie sur Lady marmelade.

- Allez c'est partie.

On va continuer, pendant que tu te prépares...

- JASPER NE DETRUIT PAS MES AFFAIRES !

Nous éclatâmes de rire face à la tête catastrophée d'Alice.

- Moi j'ai eu idée, pour toi, cousin. Dis-je contente de moi.

- Action ,Même pas peur.. ! dit-il sur un ton moqueur

- A non ? Tu ne vas pas rigoler longtemps

- J'ai peur de personne.

- A bon ? Je n'en suis pas si sur.. même pas de Carmen ? Ta maman chérie ?

- Bella, fait pas ça ?

- Ho que si ! Tu vas devoir appeler ta mère en changeant de voix, et lui demandant… je lui chuchotais la suite dans l'oreille pour laisser du suspense aux autres.

- D'accord, je fais.

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de prendre le téléphone, on entendu la chanson du moulin rouge en arrière fond. Et ce que nous vîmes était tout simplement RIDICULE.

Jasper avec attaché ses cheveux en couettes avec deux petits nœuds rouge, avec affilé une jupe noir d'Alice, avec un foulard rouge entouré autour de son torse, je ne pense pas qu'il ait trouvé sa taille. Il était cependant resté à pieds nu.

Il commença à se déhancher, en regardant Emmett aguichesement, Jasper se rapprocha de lui, le pris par la main le tira du canapé d'où il était, pour le mettre debout et commença a se déhancher tout autour de lui, mais vraiment collé serré.. . Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett aussi gêné de toute ma vie.

Une fois la danse finit, et le fou rire qui nous avaient pris, passé. Emmet pu, enfin prendre le téléphone fixe de la maison des Cullen pour composer le numéro de son domicile familiale. Après deux tonalités, Carmen, comme je l'avais espéré répondit. Il avait mis sur Haut-parleurs.

- Oui, allo ? répondit la douce voix de ma tante.

- Bonjour madame, C'est bien à votre nom qu'on a commandée 50 capotes ,20 tubes de viagra, 30 menottes, et 15 fouets ? dit- Emmett en prenant une douce voix.

- Pardon ? s'exclama la femme au téléphone

- C'est bien à votre nom qu'on a commandée 50 capotes ,20 tubes de viagra , 30 menottes , et 15 fouets ?

- Heu... je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, monsieur. Au revoir.

Nous éclatâmes, tous de rire ! Moi, étant fière de mon idée.

- Je suis quand même stupéfaite qu'elle ne t'ai pas reconnu.. dis-je à mon cousin

- Oui, tu as raison c'est étrange…

Cinq minutes après le coup de téléphone, Emmett reçu un message de sa mère en disant, de l'arrêter de la prendre pour la victime de ses blagues vraiment pas marrante.

Ce qui nous fit encore plus rire.

- Cousine, je dois prendre ma vengeance. Toi aussi tu vas être humilié ! Les gars ? ils faut un gage pour ses trois demoiselles qui se sont bien moqué de moi...De toute façon même pas la peine de te demander ton avis, car tu vas prendre action !

Il me connaissait bien, même très bien, car c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas pris vérité. Ils se regroupèrent et il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une minute pour trouver l'action.

- Vous trois, vous allez devoirs nous faire une petite danse sur la chanson More de Usher

Les filles et moi se regardâmes, en souriant, ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient à faire !

Nous bougions alors les meubles pour avoir plus de place, nous mimes en place, et la musique commença. Pas besoin de répéter avant, nous nous complétions à merveille, cheerladers obligent... ! Et la musique arriva à sa fin. Nous reprîmes nos places d'avant.

- Ta pas encore plus simple, Em' ? Dit Alice

- Oui... c'est ça. Répondit-il l'air boudeur.

Rosalie pris alors les choses en mains.

- Edward, à toi ! Action ou vérité ?

- Humm vérité.

Alice et elles se regardèrent et eurent toutes les deux la même idée :

- Tu dois regarder Bella dans les yeux, et lui dire ce que tu penses d'elle, physiquement comment mentalement

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, je n'aimais pas ça du tout..

Edward me regarda alors, et me dit :

-Tu es vraiment belle, voir même magnifique, gentille, marrante, passionné et passionnante, respectueuse, impulsif et quelques fois lunatique et têtu.

- Merci Edward, toi aussi…

- Quoi ? Moi aussi je suis belle et magnifique ? rigola-t-il

- Mais non idiot !

- Je suis idiot alors ?

- Mais laisse-moi finir ! J'allais dire que tu es plutôt beau goss gentil, marrant, passionné et passionnant, respectueux et impulsif et beaucoup plus lunatique et têtu que moi

Edward me fixa, mais je détournai le regard, fixant à mon tour Alice et Rosalie qui me faisaient d'énorme sourire

- Rosalie ! A toi, action ou vérité ? demandais-je

- Action, bien sur

- Tu dois regarder Emmett, en lui disant tout le contraire de ce que tu pense réellement de lui.

- D'accord, elle regarda Emmett, Déjà toi, je t'aime pas ! Tu m'énerves à toujours vouloirs des câlins, alors qu'en fait tu n'es même pas performent ! Tu es vraiment très très très intelligent ! et rarement bête, il faut l'avouer. Tu fais des blagues très marrante, tu devrais devenir humoriste.. vraiment !

- Tu es méchante, Rosie. Bouda Emmett

- C'est le jeu, mon chéri… dit-elle tout sourire

Je n'étais pas encore passée en solo et Jasper n'oublia pas de me le remarquer

- A toi Bella, Action ou vérité ? ,me dit-il calmement

- Action, naturellement

- Tu dois allez au piano, chanter et jouer une chanson d'amour en regardant Alice dans les yeux.

- D'accord !

Je me déplaçai, jusqu'au piano. Je savais exactement qu'elle chanson jouer ! Et je commençais les notes de la célèbre chanson de Whitney Houston : I Will Always love You tout en regardant Alice , je commençai à chanter

_If I should stay,__  
><em>_I would only be in your way.__  
><em>_So I'll go, but I know__  
><em>_I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way._

_And I will always love you.__  
><em>_I will always love you.__  
><em>_You, my darling you. Hmm._

_Bittersweet memories__  
><em>_that is all I'm taking with me.__  
><em>_So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.__  
><em>_We both know I'm not what you, you need._

_And I will always love you.__  
><em>_I will always love you._

_I hope life treats you kind__  
><em>_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.__  
><em>_And I wish to you, joy and happiness.__  
><em>_But above all this, I wish you love._

_And I will always love you.__  
><em>_I will always love you.__  
><em>_I will always love you.__  
><em>_I will always love you.__  
><em>_I will always love you.__  
><em>_I, I will always love you._

_You, darling, I love you.__  
><em>_Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._

Je finis la chanson et repartis à ma place en lançant un clin d'œil a Alice . Et je remarquai qu'Edward me regardait impressionné

- Tu m'épateras toujours, cousine !

Je lui souris en retour !

Nous continuâmes à jouer jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett se plaigne

- Bon j'en ai marre de se jeux. Et en plus je perds... dit-il

- Surtout parce que tu perds oui ! dit Jasper

- Moi, suggéra Alice, je propose les jeux de la bouteille.

- Ok..

Nous nous étions placés par terre, et Alice avait tourné la bouteille, pour finalement s'arrêter sur Rosalie.

- Allez, Alice ! Embrasse Rose.

Alice, très joueuse, s'avança sur Rosalie, qui elle lui souriait moqueusement. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

- J'ai réussi ! Haha ! Rigola-t- elle.

Pas la peine de le préciser, personne n'avait douté de la réussite du lutin.

La bouteille tournait encore, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. C'est Jasper qui jouait.

L'objet se stoppa net, devant Emmett.

- Ahh ! Nan, dégoutant, pas Emmett, quoi ! S'exclama Jasper complètement dégouté.

- Hé oui ma caille, allez viens par là.

Jasper n'essaya même pas de s'enfuir, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance avec la carrure d'Emmett. Jasper « Embrassa » alors mon cousin, si on peut appeler ça embrasser je dirais plus effleuré.

Cette fois c'est Edward qui du tourner la bouteille, et à mon plus grand désespoir ( Mais oui on te croit allez..) elle m'indiquait, moi.

- Intéressant ! s'exclama Alice

J'allais répliquer quand Carlisle et Esmée revinrent à leur maison, ils rentrèrent dans le salon.

- Alors les enfants ? Bien amusés à ce que je vois ! Mais il va falloir penser à rangé tout ça... !

Je regardais l'heure et vis qu'il était 19heurse passé. Les autres le remarquèrent également, et nous nous mimes en action pour tout ranger. Une fois le salon rangé, j'allai chercher mes affaires dans la chambre d'Alice, qui m'avait d'ailleurs suivit.

- Bellaaaaaaa ! Tu as vu les compliments que vous vous êtes fait ?

- Oui merci.. j'ai vu, mais..

- Il n'y a pas de mais, je connais mon frère et je crois qu'il te considère plus que comme une amie.

- Si tu le dis...

- Oh aller Bella ! Avoue- le

- Je ne sais pas Alice, tout est complétement flous...

- Au début, quand j'ai su que j'étais amoureuse de Jasper... mon cœur battait la chamade, le rouge me montait au joues, alors que ça ne m'arrivait jamais avant... je l'aimais mais d'un côté je le détestais de me faire vivre ça, quelques fois je me parlai à moi-même en débattant le pour et le contre..

- C'est exactement ce que ça me fais, mais j'en suis encore au stade « Débat avec sois même pour trouver le pour et le contre »

- Bella, tu es amoureuse de mon frère ! c'est génial !

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas réciproque..

Hé ! Je connais très bien mon frère on est jumeau je te rappel, et tu ne laisses pas indifférent. C'est un homme bien, Bella.

- Je le sais, mais j'ai besoin de temps..

- Très bien ! Allez viens je te raccompagne !

- Pas la peine, mon cousin me reprend

- Je sais, je te raccompagne à la porte Bella.

- Charmant

- Nianiania..

Nous descendîmes, je saluais les parents Cullen, et les remerciais de leur hospitalité. Je mis mon manteau et pris mon sac en cuir. Et sortit à l'extérieur avec Alice Emmett Rosalie, Jasper et Edward.

Je souhaitais à tous une bonne soirée, enlaça Alice et Rosalie, fis la bise à Jasper. Regarda, Edward... Après tout ce qui c'était passé, je ne s'avait plus trop quoi pensé... Entre le duo, les compliments... Et le gages, qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'Emmett finit par lui rappelai alors que je tournais le dos à Edward juste après lui avoir dit au revoir

- D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas réalisé le gage...

Je ne sais pas si c'était pour clouer le bec de me cousin, ou pour satisfaire une envie, mais l'adrénaline monta, je me retournai, et plaquai mes lèvres sur celle d'Edward, en un baiser rempli de fougue et de passion, auquel il répondit.

Quand nous nous décollâmes et je dis moqueuse

- Tu me dois toujours celui du gage, n'oublie pas. Lui dis-je tout bas

- Celui-là était en quel honneur, alors ? me répondit-il souriant

- Parce que j'en avais envie.

Il me regarda, amusé. Je me retournai, et les autres étaient bouche bée devant ce que je venais de faire.

- Emmett tu viens ? On ne va pas camper ici !

Nous montâmes alors dans la voiture. Cette journée a été riche en émotions...

* * *

><p>Voilà ! On espère que ça vous à plus..<p>

Hey oui enfin, le baiser !

Donnez nous vos impressions en appuyant sur le bouton "reviews" ↓↓↓

Merci à tous !

Mau&Math.


End file.
